


Escape Death

by tearingbooks



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My first fic so writing/plot may be horrible, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearingbooks/pseuds/tearingbooks
Summary: I do not own any of these characters (I wish I did, but I don't) If I accidentally have anything the same as another story or fanfic then I apologize. I have put some things out of Batman Under The Red Hood in my story. I ,personally, think it fits in the story and I'd recommend you to watch Under the red hood, because it's a great movie. The story takes place (mostly) in Under The Red Hood and the story starts one week before Under The Red Hood. I hope that you guys enjoy it!h/l= hair length	e/c= eye color		l/n= last name		f/c= favorite colorh/c= hair colour 	f/n= first name		s/c= skin colour





	1. What a wonderfull way to wake up

Your p.o.v. :

You opened your e/c eyes just to close them as soon as possible. There was a bright light shining in your eyes so you couldn't see anything. You tried to remember what happened. You remember walking to the foster home after school and... nothing. You can't remember anything that happened after then. Okay calm down. Don't panic. Try to remember. Still nothing. You still can't remember what happened. You suddenly hear laughter from another room. You dare to open your eyes and after a minute your eyes are used to the light. You are in a dirty and smelly room. You feel that your arms are tied behind your back and that your legs are also tied up. Every muscle in your body hurts and you have an huge wound in your stomach. Around you lie other people. They're all tied up just like you and some of them are awake and the others sleep. You look at the man next to you... who's not breathing! You try to scream but you can't get a sound out your mouth. Suddenly a door that you hadn't noticed opened and there step a long thin figure out. It was a man with green hair and a paper white skin. He turns around and you want to scream! His smile was unnaturally big, his cheeks were cut in a smile. His big white eyes looked extremely happy over the dead people and his smile became even bigger when he noticed you and the others who were awake. He laughs and you get goose bumps all over your body. Fear takes your entire body over and you start to shake. 'Ladies and gentlemen.... We're tonight's entertainment' says the Joker before he laughs again. He looks at you and frowns, at far as possible with his wounds. He walks to you slowly and you try to crawl back, but you're too tied up. 'Smile girl, says he, Or I'll put a smile on your pretty little face...' You look the man afraid in the eyes, when he suddenly turns around and walks towards a camera. He aims the camera at you & the others and the insane laughter starts again. Just when you realise that you probably won't live for much longer, you hear a window break. A tall dark figure kicks the joker to the other side of the room and orders the teen next to him to free the hostages. The teen walks towards you and cuts the ropes around your wrist and legs loose, allowing you to stand up. 'Free the others' says the teen while handing you the knife. You nodded and start to free the other people. While you were freeing people the dark haired teen runs towards the dark figure to help him fight, but he get blocked by a woman with a huge mallet. The woman tries to hit him, but he dodges and kicks her in her stomach. You freed the last hostages and you run towards the door. You open the door and help the others out the building. You were the only teen or child. The police stands outside the building and helps the victims. An older man with a white moustache walks towards you, he looks worried. 'Are you hurt?' he asked worried, on his chest was a golden star. It was the commissioner. You had the feeling that you could not talk because you were shaking on your legs, so you simply nodded in response. 'Could you tell me what happened in there?' he asked nicely but also demanding. You open your mouth to answer and you're surprised that you could answer. It was almost a whisper, but you answered. 'J-joker.. he captured us.' Suddenly you remember everything... You were walking home from school when you saw a group of older boys ahead. Not wanting to cross them you went through the park. You escaped the boys, but you walked straight into the jokers arms. Literally. 'okay calm down' says the man. Your hart pounds in your chest and you try to calm down. After a few seconds your breathing slowly. 'How did you escape' asked the commissioner. 'B-Batman.. Batman and Robin saved us.' You say and when the words left your mouth you realise something. 'They're still in there! With the Joker! We need to do something!' you jump of the stretcher and want to walk in the building, but a strong arm keeps you where you are. The commissioner stops you. Suddenly there's a huge explosion that blow you back. You can feel your warm blood dripping from a wound somewhere above your eye. You open your eyes and you push the stones of your body. You turn around and start getting stones of the commissioner. Luckily he's alright and you two were the only ones close enough to the building to get hurt. Then you remember Batman and Robin. You turn around to look for them, but as soon as you were turned you looked into the jokers crazy and messed up eyes. He grasp your arms and aims a gun at your head. 'Nobody moves or I'll shoot this girls pretty little head of her pretty little body!' he yells and pulls you back into the shadows with him. 'Batsie!....... Baaaatsieee...... Where are youuuu?????' He forced you to walk into another building while he holds your painfully high against your back. You stumble into a dark room. You can't see anything, but you don't need to you can smell the gasoline. The smell hurts your nose. The insane clown forces you to walk the stair up. You fell while trying and he just laughs. After what seemed an eternity, you reached the roof. Joker pulled the gun closer to your head. He pushes you to the edge and just when he wants to push you of the roof, you hear the sound of someone walking behind you. Your hart pounds in your throat, your live was in jokers hands. If he let go you would be dead. 'Batsie!.. I'm so happy that you could come, because , as you can see, I have a present for you' says joker while pointing at you. 'let the girl go Joker' says batman. 'ow Batsie batsie.... Bad choice of words...' says joker while letting you go....


	2. The bats

Jason Todd's p.o.v. (2 hours before the ending of chapter one)

'Dammit! How is it possible that joker already has escaped!' he asked frustrated while storming in the Batcave. It was only a week ago that we captured him! How that lunatic does it is a mystery. I don't get why Bruce still puts him in Arkham if he escapes every time, just put the @$$-hole in Bell Red and be done. Or just lock him in some unknown facility. He gets pulled out of his thoughts when a dark figure stand up from a chair in front of a wall full of computers. Batman walks to the middle of the room while pushing a button on his sleeve. Immediately a huge door opened and a small black tank appeared. 'okay then.. I understand the hint, let's go!' I say while jumping in the batmobiel. Bruce drove fast and quietly while I was wondering what that insane @$$-hole had done.. After a few moments in silence, I couldn't hold my curiosity anymore. 'What is he doing?' I ask while I try to estimate his mood, what's really hard thanks to his mask. 'He holds hostages..' he says after a minute. 'Their safety is our main goal, so you will free them, while I fight the joker.'. I mumble something vague in response. I hate it when he lets me do the side work, like I'm some stupid child. I know that protesting wouldn't work, so I just nodded. Bruce was still angry from last week, when I crushed some @-holes collarbone. That bastard deserved it, forcing kids to buys his drugs. That pathetic piece of shit could die for all I care. I was pulled out of my day dreaming when we reached the building where joker was. It wasn't hard to recognize, since it had graffiti of him all over it (probably Harleys work) and there was written why so serious? in a dark crimson color... I didn't feel the need to know if it was blood, which it probably was. It isn't that I haven't seen worse. The lives it took is what angers me and makes me feel like I'm going to vomit. If I let my anger take over Bruce will not only have my head for turning the mission into a disaster instead of an aster ( yeah a YJ reference.... Deal with it, I LOVE that show), but the hostages would die because of my stupidity and like hell I was going to let that happen. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't noticed Bruce signal that he was going in.

Bruce broke the window and kicked Joker away from a victim. I ran over to the hostages, while I noticed that there were 30, 20 lay not moving and covered with blood. Their stomachs were cut open, but noting was removed. All their internal organs were still there. It looked like the lunatic tried to put something inside them or ,what was the more realistic option, he torched them. The dead victims were all older people ,not 100 or something, but definitely retired. I recognize one man as a former cop. That's when it hit me, They are all retired cops. A cold shiver went down my spine and I quickly looked at the other victims. They all vary and I was looking for similarities when I noticed there was only one teen. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was a mess and darkened by blood. Her arms and legs were tied up and she was the first of the victims to struggle to get free. The others just sat there. They have given up. In my head formed a plan, while I walked to her. On her face was blood, but I could see that she was pretty without it. A pair of (e/c) eyes looked confused but grateful to me. While I cut the ropes, I notice a tiny fire in her eyes. A fire that showed that she wouldn't give up. That fire gave me a weird feeling. I was for a second distracted by that feeling, when remembered my plan. 'Free the others' I order her, while giving her the knife. She nodded in response and I run towards Bruce and joker fighting when I'm blocked by a woman. I cursed quietly. Damn! Harley is less scary than joker, but just as insane(if not more) and she can fight! She tries to hit me with her mallet, but I dodge it. In response I kick her, while I hear the hostages escape. Harley tries to hit me again but I duck and she loses her balance. I punched her in the stomach, not hard enough to do any serious damage, but still hard enough to knock her out. She fell unconscious on the floor and I pulled her out the building to the cops. I rushed back the building in and while I was doing that I noticed the girl from before talking to the commissioner. When I was back in the room, Bruce has already put joker in batcuffs (yeah batcuffs... you read it right) 'It's over joker' says Bruce. 'ha..ha...hahahahhaha' laughs the joker insane 'Well.... I'm down to my final joke anyway.. This one's gonna kill ya' At that moment we hear a clock run out and we're blown away. I realized what was going on and I try to run, but everything just turns black.....

I wake up with my body covered with rocks. I push them off me. The explosion wasn't deadly, so it was meant as a distraction. I spot Bruce on a rooftop and I shoot my grapple hook and climb on. I look up and my body froze.. Joker stood close to the edge of the roof with his gun aimed at us. With his other arm he held the arms of a girl behind her, while the rest of her body hang of the rooftop. I realized that we could do nothing to joker or the girl will fall. I wondered how she got in this mess, when she turned her head. Again a pair of (e/c) looked at me, only this time filled with fear and terror. 'let her go' said Bruce. His voice sounds serious, but you could hear his anger towards me. But that was not what was on my mind as I looked in the (e/y) orbs. Shit! I should have never let her go alone.... 'ow Batsie batsie.... Bad choice of words...' I heard the joker say while he let her go..

I see the (e/y) eyes grow bigger of fear and then she's out of sight. I run towards the edge with all the energy in me, while I curse joker for being insane, my gens for not being krytponian, this roof for being so big and most of all myself for not protecting her. I almost jump off, but I suddenly stop. She's nowhere to be found.. I looked up in confusion and for the first time relieve fills my body instead of annoyance when I saw the tall long haired figure. The girl lays in the arms of a tall dark haired man who wears a tight black suit with blue stripes across his arms and shoulders. On his chest was a blue bird. His eyes were covered by a black mask, but his smirk was visible. 'Since there was a party, I thought I bring a party favor.' He said while nodding at the girl who still looked confused. In the confusion Bruce knocked the joker out and when we're back on the streets he hands him to the police. On the streets I glanced at the girl, she was lost in thoughts. Bruce walks towards me and gives me quietly a lecture about rushing the mission. I could hear that he was very angry. I nod that I understood, my mistake tonight almost cost that girl her life. With that thought I feel my blood run cold. The thought of seeing her body broken on the ground, her (h/l) (h/c) hair under blood. Her neck in a unnatural position, her limbs cracked. Her (s/c) skin turning white with a cold blue glow. Never seeing the little fire in her eyes.. I shook my head, 'No, I thought, I will never let that happen to anyone' There was that feeling again. I shook it off and looked at the girl. Nightwing wanted to hand her over to the commissioner, but she stubbornly refused. She stepped out of his arms and walked towards me with a look on her pretty face that I could not place...


	3. falling is just flying with a permanent destination

Your p.o.v.

I fell... I couldn't see my life before my eyes as people say, all I thought was that this was the end. The boys expression filled my thoughts, he looked so shocked and had a paint full expression on his face. Like...guilt or something. I closed my eyes waiting for death to come. I felt the wind around me, expecting to hit the ground. I suddenly felt two arms catch me. I opened my eyes and I saw a long haired man. He looked young, around 20 or something, and he had black hair. His eyes were covered by a black mask, but she could see his smirk. Why is he laughing! Please don't let him be one of jokers dogs! The man smiled kindly at me, that's when it hit me; He's Nightwing! The first boy wonder. Barbara has told you all there is to know about him.(Barbara is your best friend) She's a huge fan of him, I suspect that she's in love with him. I could understand that she has fallen in love with him, he is handsome, but not for me. That is for a few reasons: first, he's not my type, to talky. Second, I'm way too young for him (Barbara not, she's 19 now) and Third, barb would have my head out of jealousy. Mental note: Ask Nightwing to write something for her! Nightwing said something to batman, a handcuffed joker and robin. I couldn't hear what, because I was caught up in my own thoughts. The boy wonder looked relived at me, like a miracle happed. Of course there happened one for me, but why would he care? I stared at him for a few moments and when I looked up again, we were on the ground. The boy looked relived at you, when you suddenly had a weird feeling in your stomach. I must be still dizzy from the almost death. You see Batman walking towards his boy wonder and you notice that he's teaching him a lesson. You feel bad for the boy wonder, because you be scared to death when batman is angry at you. I mean that guy is probably the most scariest person that ever lived! You see the boy wonder nod and then you notice a gaping wound on the boys right arm. A lot of blood came out of the wound, but the teen didn't seem to care. You could feel the guilt spread through your body, if you just stayed back he wouldn't be hurt. You notice that Nightwing wanted to hand you over to the commissioner, but you shook your head. 'I can stand' you say and you see that they don't believe you 'I'm fine, really.' Nightwing tries again to hand you over and you step stubbornly out of his arms. I frowned when my legs wouldn't cooperate. I mumbled a thank you towards Nightwing and the commissioner. I walk over to the boy wonder, who looks surprised at me. A lady with bandages in her hand, walks towards me. 'I'm ok ma'am, Thank you' you say politely. She nods and hand you the bandages. You take them and give the women a warm smile. With the bandages in your hand, you walk at the boy wonder. You look at his wound, it big and a lot of blood comes out of it, but the boy wonder didn't seem to notice. 'You're hurt' you mumble with guilt in your voice. He looks even more confused at you. You feel the blood run towards your cheeks. You could see his face good now. He had messy black hair and red lips. His face was covered with blood and dirt, but you could still see that he was handsome. You wondered how his eyes look, when you notice that he's staring back at you. Your cheeks turn redder and your eyes quickly look at his wound. 'Shall I band it for you?' you ask shyly. You see the boy look at you for a second when you hear a quiet 'yes please'

Jason's p.o.v

The girl walks towards me and looked... well her expression is a combination of stubbornness, care and.. something like guilt. About what could she feel guilty? Nothing, It was my fault that she almost died.. A shiver went down my spine... A women walks towards her and gives her bandages. The girl stands now for me with bandages. I look confused at here, I mean what is she going to do? Yell at me, punch me, blame me or is she going to cry? Whit that last option I feel a pain through my chest. She's standing before me and I can see the little fire in her eyes again. A warm feeling flows through my chest and makes the pain disappear. She looks at my arm and her (s/k) turns pale. 'you're hurt' she mumbles with guilt in her voice. I look even more confused at her and see that she's staring back. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair floats in the wind and her body is covered in small wounds. On her (f/c) three days grace shirt is a long dark crimson spot. She must have a big wound on her stomach, but it's probably already banded. Her pretty face is covered in dirt and in her red lips is a small wound. Her (e/c) orbs look at me and I'm surprised to see curiosity in them. On her (s/c) cheeks lays a red glance, which turns redder when she notices me staring back. She quickly looks at my right arm and I follow her stare. I have a wound on my arm, nothing serious. 'shall I band it for you' she asks shyly. I look surprised at her for a second and answer quietly 'yes please'

The girl looked pleasant surprised and we both sat down on the streets. She puts the bandages on and makes sure that they don't hurt me. I'm so surprised that she does this, I mean she doesn't even know me, that I almost forget to thank her. Al (Alfred) would give me a lecture about manners if he saw me like this. The girl's face has a concentrated expression and the fire in her eyes shines softly. I mumble a thank you, remembering my manners, and she looks up to me. The fire in her eyes lightens up and her face seems to glow. She's smiling and I smile back. We stare at each other for a few moments, when she say 'you're welcome.' Bruce walks toward us with the commissioner and I stand up and help the girl up. 'The commissioner will bring you home' he says to the girl. The girl nods in response and walks towards the commissioners car. Before she steps into the car she looks at me and gives me a smile. This smile wasn't like the other, it still lights her face up, but this one is filled with a form of sadness. Like this was our permanent goodbye. I decide to visit her as me , Jason Todd-Wayne, as I see her drive away. When she was out of sight I realize that I don't even know her name. Another weird feeling flows through my chest, but I shake it off just like the others. Bruce turns around and begins to walk towards the batmobiel. Man! Can that guy never just say 'get in the car'! I jump in the car and expect us to go home, but instead we go the other way. I'm about to ask Bruce where we're going when it hit me: We are going to interrogate the joker...

Your p.o.v

You give the boy wonder one last smile before you step in the car. You drive away and you realize that this was the first and probably the last time you saw robin. You look next to you at commissioner Gordon, the man you better know as your best friends dad. He doesn't look like he usually does, he looks like he's in a war. You arrive at the orphan home and Commissioner Gordon opens your door. 'Sleep good tonight (f/n)' he says fatherly 'I'll pick you up for the interrogation tomorrow' he steps in his car and drives away. You walk towards the head of the orphan home and explain everything that happened tonight. You walk your room in and put your pajama's on. You brush your teeth and look in the mirror. Your face is covered with dirt and blood. Normally you would feel ashamed because of it, but today you couldn't care less. You step in the shower and let the water wash away the dirt. Your wounds were already taken care of. You looked out of the window in the hope of seeing robin. Wait what? You shake your head. Enough of that fan girl behavior. You saw him for only 10 minutes. You feel something turn in your stomach. You shook the feeling off and put (as good as you can) the boy wonder out of your head. You lay on your bed trying to fall asleep, but all you can think of the teen. These feelings were new for you and you didn't like them. You closed your eyes and fall asleep, not aware of the problems that came to the light on the other side of the city...

Jason Todd's p.o.v.

I follow Bruce through a dark, long and cold hallway. In this hallway were several metal doors that should keep the prisoner from escaping. Not that they did ,I think bitterly to myself, The joker escaped more than I could count. We walk through the third door and arrive in a metal room. The walls are black and there stands a metal table with a chair behind it. Behind the table is a wall made of three layers glass with a few air holes in it. Bulletproof. If you look through the wall you can see a small room with 3 walls of all kinds of metal. It was about 4 m2 big. (that's about 6.5 by 6.5 feet big) In the tiny room was only a prison bed. On that bed lays the familiar lunatic. He turns his head to look at us and his unnatural "smile" gets even bigger. He gets up and walks towards the glass wall. His hands are still in the batcuffs behind his back. On his left ankle is a chain. The other end of the chain is stuck in the metal wall. 'Batsie!' he yells enthusiastic. 'To what do I ow the pleasure of the one and only Batman?' Bruce looks at him and I can see that he's not in the mood for games( not that he ever is but still) 'The bombs' he says 'where' Bombs? What bombs? I think Wait! He doesn't means.. 'you stole them out of Metropolis, Jump City and Central City's weapon developing centers.' Developing centers?! Those bombs aren't stable! F*ck! If joker sets them off that could kill the whole city! I manage to keep the shock from my face and I act like I already knew this. I learned from Bruce that being clueless a sign of weakness is and that I should never let the enemy see my weakness. 'How did you knew? Joker frowns ( as much as he can with his "smile") 'It were the fashion disasters weren't they?' the joker says. Fashion disasters?.... ow he means flash and superman. 'They have no taste in fashion or humor... And it also was birdie boy wasn't he?... All grown up and in his big boy pants now... He's no fun anymore' joker pouts 'luckily we still have his replacement.....' I feel my anger starting to growl in my stomach... I'm NOT dick's replacement! I want to punch that lesson into joker, but I know that the bombs are the priority, so I don't move. 'Where are they?' Bruce asks. 'Batsie batsie... think of your manners... you forgot the magic word' joker almost sings the words 'perhaps our bat brat still remembers them?' joker turns his smile towards me and I secretly look at Bruce. He nods and I know what he means: time to train my interrogation skills. 'Where?' Is all I ask. Joker shakes his head 'Now now bat brat those aren't manners.... Seems I have to teach you them' A f*cked up smile crawls upon his face. 'where are the bombs?' I ask again. Joker starts to hum a humming song. I see Bruce shook his head disappointed. I turn around and walk the room out. I go through the protection doors and connect my hacking system to the network of Arkham. With my training their firewall was a piece of cake and I found some data with jokers screams on it. I download Arkham's layout and search for her cell. After I found it I walk towards her room and on the way I get a glance from Bruce. I hope that he will be impressed. I walk Harley cell in. It's just like joker cell, but she has written 'mister J' and 'Pudding' everywhere. Harley looks at me and gets a annoyed expression on her face. 'What do you want bat brat?!' she snaps at me 'simple' I say 'I want to know where your dear 'pudding' had put the bombs and the trigger' she looks at me like I'm insane. 'Why would I do that?' her high voice asks. In response I let her hear the footage I "barrowed" Her face turns pale when she hears her beloved lunatic's screams. 'So' I ask her 'Where are the bombs and trigger?' I look at her and see that she's still in shock 'Harley?' I ask 'Don't make me ask again..' 't-t-t-they're under W-Wayne tower' Wayne tower he, well at least we know where they are. But developing center bombs can only be de-activated with the trigger. 'And the trigger' I ask 'I-I don't know..... I don't know where mister J puts half of his stuff' I see that she's speaking the truth. I nod and walk the room out. When I'm out the room I see Bruce nodding at me. 'The bombs are indeed under Wayne tower. The league is moving them right now, but we need to find the trigger soon. The joker has let a few riddles to find it and we're going through them tonight' he turns around. 'great' I mumble 'no sleep' and my thoughts travel to the girl of tonight. While I'm thinking of her, we made it back home. Before my thoughts are caught up in jokers riddles I make myself one promise; Tomorrow I will look for her....


	4. First day at school

Your p.o.v.

You woke up from a doorbell. You step out of bed and ,while trying to hold you balance, walk towards your bathroom. You wonder who it could be at this hour?! It's 6;30 a.m. You drink some water when you look into a pair of (e/c) eyes with big ramparts that are proof of too little sleep. Her pupils are big from the dark room (you forgot to turn on the light) A few of her (h/l) (h/c) locks hang before her face. The rest of her (h/l)(h/c) hair delineate her (s/c) skin. There are a few caps in her red lips. But what scares you most in her expression.... It's so.... Hollow.

Like she hasn't felt any emotion in a while. Your hearts jumps ( I mean there was a person straight out a horror movie in your bathroom) when you see the rectangle around her. It was just a mirror. You sigh in relive. You see the girl smile at you. You take a quick shower and when you look in the mirror, you look less like a horror movie character, but still tired. You walk with a towel covering your body towards your closet. You put a black shirt with the white text I'm not saying that I'm batman. I'm just saying nobody has ever seen me and Batman in a room together and a pair of dark blue jeans on. I grab a (f/c) halestorm hoody and my black converse and go down stairs. While you're making your breakfast you feel the eyes of the other kids on your back. You feel even more awkward then if you would have to do the dishes in my underwear. You finish your breakfast and walk upstairs. When you enter your room you feel a little bit more comfortable. You brush your teeth and you look at the clock: it's 7:00 a.m. you quickly change into your (f/c) school uniform. You were exited: today was your first day at Gotham high! Before you went to school at narrow's high, but there were always fights there so you were soooooo happy when you got the scholarship to Gotham high. You pack your schoolbag and run the door out as fast as possible to avoid staring eyes. You walk the street down thinking about what happened last night. Now that you had a good night rest and no eyes on your back you could think. You wonder when the commissioner will pick you up for interrogation. You decide to ask when you're at Barbara's. For some strange reason.. you're not scared. You see Barbara's house in the distance. You walk through the fence and you ring the bell. You hear someone running towards the door and before you could react barb has already tackled you to the ground. She pulls you up and traps you in a bear hug. 'Are you okay??' she ask with worry in her voice 'Are you hurt somewhere?' she almost screams and you look at her with confusion in her eyes. '(f/n)! Answer me!' she commands while looking over your entire body. 'That psycho didn't cut your tongue out did he?!' her voice becomes higher every second. 'Barb relax' I say calmly 'I'm fine. Just a few bruises and cuts that's all. He didn't hurt me' I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe me. So I used the only distraction I could think of: 'I saw Nightwing you know..' I say with a casual tone. 'No way!' screams barb 'And you didn't tell me!!' I could see in her face that she wasn't angry nor worried anymore. I smile at her and she smiles back. She's pack her bag and we walk towards school. 'soooo??' barb ask 'are you nervous?' I first want to shook my head, but I know that lying toward barb is useless. She always know when I'm lying. Seriously every time! Like she's some human lie-detector! So I nod. 'No need to worry: I'll be there's to help. If anyone bothers you, just call me! I'll teach that brat some manners.' I look at Barbara, who's still cheerfully talking, and I just nod. Barbara is a senior and that's one of the reason why I see her doing something like that. The other one is that she's Barbara: stubborn, brave and won't let anyone walk over her. A smile slips across my face. Maybe today is going to be a good day...

 

Pffff you and your stupid insecurities! You had to introduce yourself to the class, teen who already know each other for half a semester, and you couldn't get one f#cking sentence without stuttering out your mouth... You hate meeting new people. You always have to be shy at those moments. You walk towards the cafeteria and you see barb standing before the door. 'hey (nickname) How is your day so far?' she ask with face as red as her hair 'a disaster...' I answer with irritation in my voice 'I had to introduce myself and of course I had to stutter at that moment!' I look at barb and I see her smile encouraging at me. I notice a nervous sparkle in her eyes. 'What's wrong barb? You look like you have to give a speech about batman in your underwear?' barb laughs and takes a deep breath 'I'mdatingaboyoutmyclassandhe'sgoingtolunchwithusandihopethatyoulikehim,butno"brother talks"pleaseidon'twanttoscarehimmore' 'what?' I ask unable to follow the waterfall of words that just came down. I see barb take another deep breath 'I'm dating a boy out my class and he's going to lunch with us and I hope that you like him, but no "brother talks" please I don't want to scare him more' she looks at me with a hopeful look 'oh...' I'm surprised , I mean it came out of nowhere, and I could feel my curious and my overprotective side taking over. 'what's his name?' I ask and I see Barbara's face lift up 'Richard Grayson!' she says in a happy voice 'Grayson he' I mumble 'isn't he that kid who's adopted by Bruce Wayne?' Barbara nods in the hope that I like him. A silent growl leaves my mouth, but barb sees my expression. 'what's wrong?' she ask slightly afraid 'isn't he known as a playboy?' I ask with a dark expression. I see barb face turn from slightly afraid to complete panic 'He's not a playboy really (f/n)! he's nice and kind and funny and handsome and friendly and good mannered and..' I stop the river of positive thing about him. 'fine I'll meet him, but I'll need a few minute to talk to him' I say with a voice that would scare hades himself. I could see the panic cross barbs face and I see that she's desperately trying to find an excuse to spare Richard a "brother talk" or short a promise sound like this: if you hurt even one hair on Barbara's head, I'll break every bone in your body, if you do something she doesn't like I'll kick your ball up your ass so that you can't walk for a month and if you break her heart I'll return the favour by doing all the things I mentioned before and I'll cut off your boys, fry them and them feed them to my dogs. 'NO BROTHER TALKS (Y/N), dad already "talked" to him and showed him his best friend ,his gun, and to what kind of things could happen if dick did anything to me' I see a frown across barbs face and I feel guilty. 'Dick?' I ask 'Yeah his name is Richard but everyone calls him dick' I see a small spark of hope on barbs face and I roll my eyes 'yeah... that's a reassuring sign' I look barb in the eyes and I sigh 'fine.... No talks..... at least not yet' 'YESSSS THANKS (NICKNAME) you're going to LOVE him! But if you steal him I will cut off your head' I laugh 'okay barb that's a deal!' while we're laughing we walk the cafeteria in. we get our food and are waiting on barbs night on a horse, dick. In the distance I see two boys come in our direction. The tallest boy has long raven black hair, seriously! Why does every boy has this hairstyle now?! But whatever I guess, he's got some muscle and looked like he was 19.(no shit Sherlock, he's in barbs class) When they came closer I could see two ocean blue eyes. The boy next to him was I think 3 years younger , around my age (god I swear if barb is going to make us a "thing" I'm going to cut her pretty head of her body) The boy had shorter black hair and was also muscular. You could say that they were both handsome I guess. I looked the younger one in the eyes and I could feel my heart drop. Curses! Stupid teen hormones! Whatever I just shook the feeling off and I looked in the green orbs. They were soft green and light on the outside but how closer to the pupil how darker the green. 'Hai I'm dick' the oldest reaches out his hand and I take it 'hi I'm(f/n)' 'hi (f/n. this is my little brother Jason' The younger one glances daggers at the older one. 'You're brothers?' I ask surprised. Yeah they both are muscular and have black hair, but they don't look alike at al. Dick is way more subtle in his face, while Jason has got more rough facial features. 'We aren't blood related' dick says with a smile. He seems alright... for now.

I look Jason in the eyes and he smiles at me. I could feel that weird feeling from last night again. I shook it off and smile back. 'let's lunch!' says barb 'I'm starving to death' we all sit down and start eating and talking about nothing special. Jason and dick are both very funny and barb and dick make a cute couple..

Maybe today isn't so bad after all......


	5. Chapter 5

Jason's p.o.v

Yeah!!!! Finally! A good swing in my day! I mean... I was going to search for her of course, but she just appeared with Barbara! Yeah! No sitting hours trough data! And I found a name too! (f/n). As soon as I'm home I sneak to the cave, which is only possible because Bruce's having some meeting. I typ her name in the computer and I'm surprised to see that she's one of the first results. I click on the link and her personal data appears... I know it's a violation of privacy, but I just need to no more about her! Damn I sound like some stalker! I'm acting like some Edward Cullen. With that thought a frown appears on my face. I shake the fact that I'm acting like some sparkly stalker vampire off and I start reading the file.

(F/n) (l/n). 15 years old (authors note: yeah... sorry you're around this age.) Lives in an orphan home in the narrows. Highly intelligent. Has a scholarship from Gotham high. Only A and B's... Damn! This girl is pretty AND smart! Wait!..... what? I feel that weird unknown feeling again.. But..... she is pretty nice.... I guess... UGH! Get it together man! You're sounding like some lovesick puppy. I shake my head to wipe it clean from these weird-@$$ emotions. Whatever! Just as I close the computer Al (authors note: Al = Alfred) walks in. 'Young master Jason' he says with a British accent 'Young master Dick and master Bruce are waiting for your arrival up stairs' 'Thanks Al!' I say while getting out of my chair. I walk upstairs wondering why he is here. He already owes me one for acting like a good little brother towards barb and (f/n). Yeah.. the coward was afraid that he would leave a bad impression after so I had to act nice. Of course it worked in my benefit, but he doesn't need to know that.

I walk the living room in and see Bruce and Dick talking about some files with serious faces. 'You're here. Good' Bruce starts with his wonderful excitement. -_- 'what's the case' I ask inpatient 'The victims' dick says 'the ones murdered were all retired cops as you said..' I feel the anger boiling in my stomach again 'But the survivors have no connection at all' I nod 'I thought that during the mission too.' 'There were 5 women 5 men. They 5 of them came out the narrows, the other 5 out the better part of the city. 5 of them had a job, the other 5 not. 5 of them had (h/c) hair, the other (opposite h/c) hair. It looks like he just picked 10 people, but it's too balanced for it. None of them have a criminal record. The police interrogated them, but none of them seem to work with the joker nor know where the trigger is. As far as I can see, it's a dead end.' Dick says annoyed 'But there is one irregularity' I say. Like lighting their head snap up. 'almost all of them were above 20 except one. (f/n) (l/n). she's 15.' '(f/n) (l/n)?' dick ask 'you mean barb best friend?' 'yeah. She. She was one of the hostages' 'okay' Bruce rises 'Jason and I will visit this (f/n) tonight. Dick, you will go through the data of the police' dick nods and I realise that this is must be a big case, if Dick lets Bruce boss him around. I nod and dick leaves. I want to walk to my room when Bruce grasps my shoulder. 'good job' he says and it takes all my discipline to not let my jaw drop in surprise. 'Dick said she's Barbara's best friend?' Bruce ask and I nod 'yeah.. we met her today' Bruce nods his head while thinking 'It might be best if you keep an eye on her for her own safety. She was that girl joker threw of the roof, right?' A shiver runs down my spine with that memory and I nod. I walk towards my room and feel excitement going through my body. I lay on my bed and I almost drift to sleep when one sleepy thought goes through my head: 'I get to protect her..' my head snaps up and I can feel that weird feeling again. This time it has a companions; an overprotective feeling and an excited one. I'm surprised when I realise that I'm not just excited to help Bruce and save the city, but that the biggest part is that I get to spent time with (y/n). I'm wondering what this means when it hit me like lighting. My body jumps off my head when I realise it. GOD DAMN IT! I can't.... I just can't... I mean, Bruce will have my head if this happens and Dick & Barb won't give me a minute rest. I'm f#cking robin! I can't fall in love with a former hostage. I can't... I just can't. It will only get her mixed up in this crazy @$$ world and put her in danger. Beside she has only seen me ones so she can't feel this way. 'but what if she feels the same way' a little spark of hope says. No no no she doesn't. I mean she has only just met me 'but after the mission she acted so nice.. what if she does feel this way' she doesn't that is it. I will NOT fall for her and I will not act like some love sick puppy. 'but bruce said that we've got to keep an eye on her.. maybe if we get to know her and she gets to know us, she will..' NO she will not. There is no getting out of what bruce said, but I'll interact as little as possible with her. Happy with my decision my eyes close and I drift to sleep

 

I'm rudely ripped out of my slumber when a set of clothes hit my head. I rise out of shock and almost kick bruce (reflexes okay?.... I can't help it either) 'Get changed' is all he says while he walks away. I glare at my alarm clock and see that it's 10 pm. Time to head out to (f/n)! Shit.... I got excited again... I mentally facepalm myself. I grab the spandex outfit and try to get in, what is difficult when you're angry... well it's almost impossible..... Almost. Somehow I got into the red and yellow and run to the west wing. I step into a big standing clock and close the door. The floor moves down and in a few seconds I'm in the cave.

I see bruce already in his batman costume and I quickly jump in the bat mobile. Bruce drove to an orphan home in the narrows and we get out the bat mobile. We climb up the building next to the orphan home and when we're on the roof, I can see the (h/c) haired girl laying in her bed. Bruce goes in first and I follow. We are now standing in the girls room and bruce checks the doors and if everyone is indeed asleep. I'm looking at (f/n) sleeping form, her messy (h/c) hair spread across her pillow. Her red lips slightly parted and her (s/c) eyelids are peacefully closed. She lays crawled up, hugging her bedsheets like they're a gigantic teddy bear. Her (s/c) toes peak out under her sheets. Her chest rises slowly and falls again. The light of the moon gives her features an angelic glow. I just couldn't tear my eyes of her. The way her (s/c) skin glows in the light.. it puts a spell on me. I could feel my heart miss a beat, when she stirred. I feel my body leans forward, closer to her face. Bruce walks in and I snap back to reality. My stomach is turning again and that feeling is stuck in my body again. I try to shake it off, just like before, but it doesn't go away. If anything it got stronger. Bruce closes the door and gives me the signal to wake her. I sit on her bed and I almost have second thought to wake her up, but I do it anyways. My thoughts are one big mess when she opens her beautiful (e/c) eyes. She looks shocked first, but the shocked expression in her eyes are quickly replaced with her little fire. She sits up and looks at bruce and does something that surprised not only me but bruce to.

'What is wrong?' she asks in a calm kind voice. Her expression is firm with a little bit of stubbornness, guilt and worry in it. I turn my head towards bruce and wait until he answers(if he's going to answer at all) I see a muscle in bruce span stubbornly and I know that is not going to answer. I feel bad for (f/n), I mean she has a right to know at least that, but there's no way I'm going against bruce now. He's even more moody thanks to joker and his bombs. I look at the (h/c) head and I'm again surprised to see a concentrated look. 'What has he done?' she ask with a tone that proves that she's not going to give up. Her little fire light up when she asked the question. To my surprise bruce answers: 'he has bombs' she nods her head and answers 'do you know where they are?' 'yeah' 'can you disable them?' 'No' 'What is the problem?' 'prototypes... need the trigger' 'ow...... any idea where you can find it?' 'no' I watched the conversation like it was some sort of tennis match. 'that's why we're here' I tell (f/n). 'Is there anything you remember about its location?' she shakes her head. 'I don't remember anything between when I got captured and when you saved us.' We could see that she spoke the truth. Shit! It's a dead end.....

'If you remember anything, contact the commissioner' bruce ordered and (f/n) nods in response. We leave the (h/c) girl alone behind in her room and we drive home.

'keep an eye on her' bruce says 'she could be attacked by joker or her memories could return and contain important information' I nod, knowing that he's right.

The rest of the night proceeds without any real problems. We captured a few drugs dealers and murders.

When patrol is done, I'm too tired to change to my pyjamas so I just get out of my costume and I fall on my bed with just my boxers on. My head drifts to (f/n) and the way she looked tonight and excitement fills my body before my eyes closed

 

Your p.o.v.

You open your eyes and you hit your alarm clock so hard that it almost broke.

You quickly sneak downstairs and eat your breakfast. You walk upstairs and take a quick shower. You get dressed in your school uniform and rush to school. You walk into your French class and you sit completely in the back next to the window. You put in my ears phones and listen to (favourite song) while the other kids walk into the classroom and take a seat. The class almost begins so you take out our earphones. You look up and you see your classmates looking- no staring at you. You look to your left and your heard jumps when you see the dark haired boy stand next to you. 'hey' he smiles at you and your heart makes a flip. G#d damn... stupid hormones. You smile back and answer with a shy hey. 'Is this place taken' Jason asked 'no' you answer 'would you mind if I sit here?' he asked with a insanely cute smile. 'N-no... n-not at all' you quickly answer, mentally face palming yourself for stuttering. He sits down next to you and you can see the other girl give you jealous glares. Your mind drifts of to last night.

Those bombs are seriously dangerous! As you got lost in thought, your French teacher talks about some French book that you all need to read. When the class is done, you walk towards math when some snobby girl out of your French class bumps (on purpose) into you, making you drop your books. You bow down to pick them all up when you noticed another pair of hands help you. You look up and meet a pair of beautiful green eyes. Jason gives you a smile while handing over your book. You mumble a shy thanks and a shade of red spreads on your face. 'What class do you have?' Jason asks. 'math from miss smith' you answer. 'Ha! I also have that class now... would you like me to walk you there' surprised you look up and you see a slight shade of red across his face. It looks so cute that you just have to nod yes. You both walk towards the classroom and you let out a small chuckle when your realise that this is the most cliché moment ever. You see Jason pull a brow up and he asks you: 'what's so funny?' 'It's really cliché you know' you answer 'what is cliché ?' he asks 'ow you know..... the new girl drops her book, the popular boy picks them up for her blablablabla love at first sight blablablablablabla some other bullshit you know' he glances your way 'well you got a point there..' you nod in response 'except on a few flaws.......' you give him a curious look 'and those flaws are?...' you ask. 'First: you didn't drop your books, they were practically punched out of your hands' he says with a serious face, but you could see the playful sparkle in his eyes and you chuckle softly 'Second: I'm not really popular here... my brother and my dad's money are...' he smiles at you and you smile back. 'Third: this isn't a cheap cheesy movie' he winks at you and you let out a soft laugh. You arrive at your class and you and Jason sit in the back next to the window. You spent the rest of the day with Jason and to your surprise you enjoy it. Jason is really funny and kind and not an airhead like a lot of boys your age.

After school Jason asks if you would like to take a walk in the park with him. You answer with a 'of course!' you both talk about your life and you find out a lot about Jason. He had a difficult past, with a criminal father who died in prison and a drug addicted mother who died because of an overdose. You were sitting on a bench in the park when he finished his sad history and on instinct you pull him into a hug. You both hug for a while until an lady decides to ruin the mood. 'Look at that albert!' she says in a loud enough voice for you two to hear 'isn't young love amazing! It is so good to know that kids these days do not only think about the birds and the bees, but that there are also couples like those two! Who just hug! Do you remember our first kiss albert? It was on our 10th date....' As the old lady keeps talking about their relation you and Jason get out of the embrace at lighting speed and an awkward silence fill the space. Jason grasps your hand and pulls you away from the old lady. After a minute or something you both look at each other and without warning you both start to laugh. You continue to talk about everything and nothing when Jason asked about you life. 'I live in the orphan home in the narrows.... My parents just left me when I was two years old. I don't remember anything of them...' you look at the ground, sadness filling your body. You feel two strong arms around you and you hug back. 'Light up' Jason says 'you have me and barb and dick now! You don't need them now!' A smile spreads across your face and you nod while whipping away your tears. You and Jason walk awhile while talking about old memories when you decide to lay down on the green grass. Jason sits next to you, leaning on one of his hands. He looks at you and you see his happy look on his face disappear. 'what's wrong jay?' he just points at your stomach at your guts and you see that the fresh scar from joker was visible. 'how did you get that?' 'have you heard about joker last attack?' you ask in response 'yeah why.... Wait you got attacked by the joker?!' you see worry spread across his face and you calm him 'nothing apocalyptic happened.. just a few scars and bruises' 'are you sure?' 'yeah jay...' you answer and look at your watch. It says 17:30! 'Crap! I'm going to be late! Sorry jay I need to go!' Jason nods 'do you want me to walk you home?' he asks with worry across his face. I look surprised, because of his courtesy 'No, but thanks for the offer!' 'Are you sure (nickname)? It dangerous. What if someone attacks you or..' you chuckle at his nervous face 'I'll be fine jay! I've escaped death ones.. I'm not going to get in trouble now' you give him a fast hug and walk home.

On your way back you felt that weird feeling again when you thought about Jason. Crap you're crushing on him. You shake your head and decide to just go with the flow. Jay is a great friend and you don't want to lose him! You found yourself comparing Jason to robin and finding some similarities. You shake your head: no way that jay is robin! Not that he's not brave, but come on! The son of the richest guy in town fights crime in tights at night. You chuckle at the thought.

You walk into the foster home, eat your dinner, finish your homework and change into a XL shirt and fall onto your bed. You're asleep before you head hits your pillow

 

Jason's p.o.v.

It has been a week since (f/n) and I started doing stuff and no matter how hard I try or deny it I believe that I have a crush on (nickname). I was almost sure of it when (name of annoying boy) tried to hit on (f/n) and I got angry.

(nickname) is just too cute! And funny! And smart! And kind! And f#cking cute! Arghhhhh I just can't get her off my mind! And the worst part I can't tell anyone: dick would be all "brother" like, barb would try to make us a couple, Al would talk about being a gentlemen, bruce would tell me the hard truth and (f/n) would probably freak out!

And even if miracles exists and she likes me back, I couldn't even be in a relationship with her! I would only put her in danger! I punch the bag I was training on one last time and walk out the gym.

Bruce says something about in 15 minutes back to training and I grab the newspaper to entertain my bored soul. My eyes look across some articles, while my brain is thinking about (nickname) and what we are going to do tomorrow. (f/n)invited me over to hang out and I gladly excepted. My mind drift away thinking about (f/n) when my eyes spot something. I quickly check if it's right what I saw. I look again and again at the ink words hoping they would disappear, but they didn't. I felt anger boil in my guts and I grab the newspaper and walk towards bruce angrily. I throw the paper before bruce and I walk out the room into the gym and start punching the bag like it was its fault... I kick the bag so hard that it falls and comes down with a loud crash. I look at the mess and the Black letters appear again... I kick the bag on last time and walk towards my room with bruce close behind me....

On the table lays the newspaper with the front page up. Black letter jump off the page as the terrifying message spreads across the paper.....

Joker has escaped again.......


	6. Chapter 6

Your p.o.v.:

You stare at the black words hoping that they would disappear, but fate wasn't on your side..

The inked words still stand there.. Fear rushes through your body and you tremble.. You can't move your body, it won't listen. You could hear the children around you talk and you could see them eat their dinner without a worry in the world... Nobody seemed to notice the feared words in the newspaper, no one payed any attention on your little panic attack...

Fear.... It flows through your body.... You could feel your muscles tens, but you wouldn't move an inch.. You could see the face that haunts your dreams... those messy green locks... the crimson crazy smile against his white skin... and his eyes... those big white eyes with those little black irises filled with insane joy... You could still hear his laughter..... you hear the people around go through their routines and the image of cut open people shoots through your mind.. you heart pumps faster and your vison starts getting blurry... a little girl cuts herself and screams hysterically.. You feel a pressure build on your chest..... you can barely breath... The hallucinations flash before your eyes..... A little kid laughs and you could hear the hollow sound of jokers laugh again.... That is the final drop..... The pressure get to high and you heart feel like it's going jump out of your chest... Your vision blacks out and adrenaline kicks in.. you couldn't take it anymore and you stumble quickly upstairs while all the other kids look shocked at you..

You run into your room and lock the door... Your vison turns complete black again and you fall to the ground.. You could hear the head of the orphan home slam on your door and call your name before you pass out............

Jason's p.o.v.:

I slammed my door while hearing bruce shout from downstairs. That ass face of a clown escaped without a trace.. I felt my blood boil through my veins as Bruce's words floats through my head... nothing we can do.... Bullshit! We need to catch that asshole and stop those stupid bombs! I'm fighting my frustration off while kicking the punching bag. After working my ass of for half an hour I'm lying in my bed to sleep a little before going on patrol, but my eyes won't close, dreams don't come.. I pull the blanket over my body and turn so that I'm lying on my side. I stubbornly close my eyes knowing that sleep won't come. Instead I see her face as always, but this time it looks different. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair is messy and covered with blood, cuts cover her (s/k) skin with red. Her lips are chapped and there are two nasty cuts from her lip corners to her cheekbones. Blood spills out of it and her (e/c) close without the little spark there..

I quickly shake my head trying to get that thought out. Not her. Not (f/n). I'll keep her safe, I'll protect her! A image of her cute smile flows through my mind and I calm down..

For some weird reason she has that kind of effect on me... well... I shall at least be honest with myself: I love her..... that is the reason. Her kind smile, the way she's clumsy sometimes. The way she'll giggle at all my stupid jokes. Her courage, her intelligence.. the way she doesn't cares that she's from the narrows.. and most of all that little fire in her eyes..

I won't let anyone hurt her!

That is when my eyes closed and I fell to sleep..

 

When I finally come home I was even more pissed off: a entire night of nothing at all!

I change into my normal clothes and I fall on my bed when my phone rings. I pick it up and see that it is a text from (f/n)!

My heart jumps and when I quickly read it, my eyes grow wider. I run downstairs. I quickly led Al see the text and he nods. I rush to my motorbike and quickly drive to (f/n)! On my phone still is the message: (f/n) is in the hospital. Come please!

 

I rush to the reception and ask where the room of (f/n) (l/n). The receptionist just nods and say 316. I run to the elevator and I impatiently wait until I arrive at the third floor. I follow the signs to room 316 and enter quietly. I see Barbara and her father stand next to a hospital bed. Barb turn around and pulls me into a hug. 'what happened?' I ask as worry covers my voice. 'She had a panic attack after hearing the news that joker escaped and she opened her wounds on her stomach.... And.. never mind..' commissioner Gordon says. I couldn't handle not knowing the rest. 'what else?' I ask in a determined voice. 'There is something else wrong with her stomach, but we don't know what..' I nod and walk over to the bed. (f/n) lays there her (s/c) wither than usual. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair messy and lays all over her pillow. Her beautiful (e/c) eyes closed and her chest slowly rising and falling. Several tubes are in her hand and two in her nose. Even though she laid still she didn't look peaceful. The heart monitor made a melody with her breathing. I heard the others leave and I moved some (h/c) strings out of her face. A frown covered my face, she looked so sad, so broken. Her red lips were dry and little cuts were forming. Before I knew what I was doing my face was mere inches away from hers. Not being able to stop myself I kissed her softly on her lips. A little ashamed of myself I covered her with the blankets and left. I stepped into the elevator and Just as the door closed, two nurses walked towards (f/n)'s door and entered. I left the hospital hoping that (f/n) would be okay

Your p.o.v.:

You smelled a.... well hospital smell. You heard the constant beep of a heart monitor and you felt something stuck in your hand. You open your eyes and you meet instead of your (your ceiling colour) ceiling a grey one. You look around at you discover that you are in a hospital. You slowly sit up and a sharp pain shoots through your body. You stop moving and looked around. There was a table with pills and a vase with a bouquet of flowers in it. Next to the table was a closed window. All kinds of tubes and pipes were around your bed. You remember your panic attack of (what you guessed was) last night. You also remembered what woke you up: a soft pressure on your lips. For second your mind thinks of some paedophile, but you reject that possibility. It was far too sweet for that. Your mind flickers to Jason and a faint blush creeps onto your cheeks. You've developed a huge crush on him... well dare to say you love him. Everything about him. Just as your mind was drooling thinking about him two nurses entered your room. You decided to find out what happened 'ma'am? Could you tell me why I'm here?' you ask politely. 'ow nothing bad Kitten' answers the first nurse with a high voice the way she said kitten gave you goose bumps. The other nurse whispers something to the nurse who just called you kitten. You creeping out, because you can only see their back. 'you're here...' the second nurse answered in a weird voice 'cause you have something we want..' the nurse turns around and you're face to face with your own personal nightmare. Two big white crazy eyes stare at you from under a blond wig. A paper white skin with a red cut in smile confirmed your worst fear. You were in a room, alone and wounded, with not only Harley quin, but with The infamous clown king himself. You scream and pull the tube you of your body ready to escape, when jokers smile turns (as much as it can) into a frown. Before you can get to the door, he has grabbed your hands and pulled you back. You scream and try to kick and punch him which doesn't affect him at all. You bump into him with all your energy and he falls on the table which causes the vase to fall on him head. You run to the door and open it. With all your strength you run towards the elevator, only to be blocked by Harley with a mallet. You take the first turn left and keep running. Left right right left left right you kept running the best that you can, but the pain makes it almost impossible. You rest for a few second when you realized the mistake you made; you had run into the abandoned wing of the hospital! Just as you were going to run again you were tackled to the ground. You struggle to get free, but it is useless. You looked up and you saw the nightmare again. He just laughed and your vision was becoming fussy... no no nononono NO I can't black out now! But you lost to much blood and everything becomes black while you hear both joker and Harley laugh. The last image that floats through your mind is Jasons smile mixed up with jokers....


	7. Chapter 7

~warning contains gore~

Chapter 7:

Your p.o.v.

You feel something sharp and painful against your wrists and ankles. You try to push it away only to feel the pain increase. Your eyes shoot open with the pain and you wish you didn't opened them. Your nightmare is true. You were alone in what looked like an old abandoned shed. The door is locked with three chain locks. The windows were boarded up, but you could still see a little moonlight through the darkness. You must have been in here for a few hours. Your eyes slowly got used to the dark you saw a scene that was straight out of a horror movie. There was blood all over the floor and walls and scratches were on the ground. There were boxes all around you. You try to sit up, but only fall back on the ground. As your body hits the floor, every nerve in your movie screams in pain. In a reflex you bite your lip, holding in the scream that would have escaped. You feel an extremely painful sting in your stomach. You wince in pain. Biting harder on your lip you ignore the pain as much as you could. Once again you try to get up and once again you fail, this time sending a box to fall and making a loud sound that gives away your presence. You hold your breath trying to be as quiet as possible in the hope that you weren't discovered. Just when you think you were safe for now you hear a high pitched voice squeal. Goosebumps cover you entire body as you shake in fear. 'Pudding!' the voice sang happily 'PUDDING?! Our kitten is awake!' she sounded like a creepy physco child on Christmas morning. But she was not the reason of your fear. It was the purple dressed clown king that came into the room when his nickname was called. His devilish grin grow wider when he sees you awake. You try to crawl back, not noticing all the blood that floats out of your stomach. You only got away a foot when you hit the boxes again. The insane clown noticed you desperate attempts to escape and his infamous laugh comes out of his mouth. You freeze in fear. He walks towards you with a slightly jealous Harley behind him. 'ow Harley just look at that wonderful expression' he almost purrs 'isn't the most wonderful thing in the world!' Harley nod as fast as she can and Joker nods in approval of her obedience. He lowers his face to yours so that he can look you in your (e/c) orbs , which are wide of fear. You look away in the hope of not having a panic attack. You hear jokers chuckle turn into a full insane laugh. While the insane duo is distracted you manage to get on your knees. You try to crawl away, not caring how stupid and pathetic you look. But again are your attempts to escape in vain. Jokers laugh only get louder when you wince from the pain cutting through your stomach. You fall on the ground again when you hear the haunted laugh coming closer again. You pray that a wonder would appear and that batman and robin would save you... as robin crosses your head Jason appears too... you just wish he was save... you feel your heart flutter as you think of him and realise that you love him... Shit!!.......... you would die before you could tell him that... a sharp pain cuts through your heart.

'now now sweetie...' jokers sickens voice laughs 'No need to get shy now...... Not after all the trouble I went through to get you here' you see Harleys expression acerbate by that sentence. You shiver at the thought of Harleys wrath of jealousy. You hear a laugh, you're not able to recognise whose it was. You feel a familiar pressure on your chest. As reaction on it, an extremely hurtful pain shoots through your stomach. Your vision is turning blurry and your fighting to keep conscious. It is the creepy voice of the kind of lunatics that drags you back into reality as he drags you to what seem as an old surgery table. He throws you on the table and before you could act, you're already tied up to the table. You pull at the chains as much as you could, but you're still unable to move. 'Pudding.... Shall we being the surgery?' Harley asks like a child that really wants to play with her favourite doll. Only now you notice that she is wearing a slutty nurse outfit. 'patience harl.... It is standard procedure to tell the patient what we're going to do before were going to operate.' He turns his wicked smile to your wrestling figure. 'you see sweetie.... You have something I want... and I'm taking it back' 'i-i-I d-don't hav-ve a-anyt-thing' you couldn't care less about the fact that you stuttered. 'oh my dearie..... lying won't help you at all..... I know that the bat visited you' he holds a knife to your throat making it hard for you to think. Just when you think he's going to end your life it finally hits you. Bombs... missing trigger..... the open cut stomach of the victims that died.... The pain in your stomach........ 'I see you have finally figured it out.... Took you long enough... Now.... Show me those fear stained eyes of yours..' you struggle to get out but you still can't move. 'Now to tell you about the operation... you see I knew batsie was going to save the hostages, so I decided to hide my precious trigger. But the old people just sucked to hide anything so I went out to find a better candidate. And that's when you so kindly walked into my arms. You were perfect so when you were out I hid my trigger in your stomach. And you've been helping me so kindly to hide it from batsie! But now I want it back.'

A devilish grin spreads across his face. Your face pales with the thought that you have helped joker. You feel disgusted and you feel repulsive of yourself. 'come sweetie..... won't you beg for your life ?......' a sudden braveness takes you over and you stare the insane man back in the eyes. 'your choice then sweetie...' he grabs his knife and turns towards your stomach. You struggle to keep your stomach away from the madman. You feel the cold blade press o so slightly against to your stomach. Immediately you stop moving and gasp. You feel the pressure on your stomach growing bigger and if things couldn't get worse the pressure on your chest return. You feel the blade press hard enough to draw blood. You bite your lip as hard as you can trying to hold back the screams and tears. Your vision starts to blurry again and this time you welcome it. But joker would have none of that, he throws a bucket of water on your head to wake you up. As jokers knife cuts deeper you can't hold back your screams and you scream. The pain doesn't stop and the fact that your vision blurs makes it feel like it's going on forever. The pain is all you feel. You feel something enters your wound and you feel pain like you have never felt it.... Finally your eyesight returns and you see blurry forms. You realise that you're no longer stuck the table you try to run away. But as soon as you move a muscle a sharp pain shoots through your body. You fall to the ground and your head hits the ground. Your arms hide your stomach from the mad man who is walking towards you. He holds a small object. You realise that that must be the trigger.. A sudden flash of adrenalin kicks in. you manage to get up and grab the trigger. You knee joker in the guts and while Harley is checking her pudding you run towards the door. As you kicked it open you see a face which caused your face to lift up. Tears form in your eyes. The red and yellow gave you a safe feeling. You see the raven black hair and it reminded you of Jason. You want to fall in his arms, but you remember the trigger. You quickly give it to him and just as want to drag him away you feel a sharp cold pain in your back. You see robins shocked expression and everything turns black.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts during chapter 6

Jason's p.o.v.:

As I walk out the elevator I couldn't shake off a weird feeling. I think it is because I kissed (y/n) while she was sleeping.. God I'm a creep right now! I hear an alarm going off and hear someone announce that the hospital is on red alert! People around me starts to panic and scream and run. While everybody is distracted by the chaos, I run into the first hiding spot I see and change. 'Robin? Where are you?! Joker is attacking the hospital in the narrows. Report as fast as you can by that hospital.' Bruce says in my earpiece. I feel my blood boil in my veins as I hear the news. Joker again. 'I'm already here.' I respond 'I'll get joker. Get here as fast as you can' is all I say. 'Don't let him get away' is all I get in return. I run towards the cause of the chaos and see commissioner Gordon standing there. I run up to him and ask: 'where is he?' the commissioner looks at me and answers. 'he is on the 3rd floor. We're evacuating all the patients. We hav' I didn't listen anymore. The 3rd floor is where (y/n) is! If that bastard is after (nickname) he's up for a big fight.

I sprint the stairs on to the third floor. When I arrive I meet a deserted hallway and open door where (y/n)'s room is. I run the room in only the see it is a mess. It looks like (y/n) was able to escape the room. I run down the hall to the abandoned part of the hospital only to see joker and Harley drive away in a car with a unconscious (y/n). I'm about to jump out the window when I see the batmobiel follow them. 'I'll follow them' is what bruce says. 'you stay here and find out why they were here' 'they've got (y/n)!' I try to keep my voice steady, but it fails miserably. 'then find out what they want with her.' Is bruce's order. That is when I spot a card on the ground. I pick it up and read the text written upon it. It is an address somewhere in the farmland around Gotham. As I run down the stairs to my motor, I send bruce a visual of the card. 'Robin don't go there' 'what?! (y/n) is there! I'm going there!' 'Robin no! it could be a trap! JASON!' that was all I hear as I throw the earpiece away.

I jump on my motor and drive into the dark city. As I just passed the border three cars surround me and my training kicks in. I dodge the bats that come in my direction and ride faster. I manage to lose them after 6 minutes. As I finally arrive at the address I face a group 10 men with bats, crowbars and knifes. The group of men makes a circle around me and start walking towards me. As they start to attack me I notice that they barley know how to fight. In a few minutes I've defeated them and I enter the shed. As I open the door I meet a female face, but not the one I expected. I meet green eyes and my original red hair colour. Her face was skinny and dirty. As I recognize her face my mouth fall out. After a few minutes the word that's stuck in my throat.. 'Mom.............'


	9. Chapter 9

Jason's p.o.v.

This can't be happing! How! She can't.... she's.. dead...

I run towards the red haired woman and untie her. As I face her I see tears form in her green eyes. As soon as her arms are free I'm trapped in a powerful desperate embrace. I feel something wet on my neck and hear muffled sounds of crying. As the scarlet haired woman cries on my shoulder I hear muffled cries of thank you.. My mind races. I order my mind and decide to first check if she really is her. 'Ma'am what is your name?' I ask her in the kindest but firmest voice I'm able to master. 'S-sheil-la' is all the woman can manage to answer before she continues her crying fit. Sheila? But my mother's name is Catherine.. but she looks exactly a like...GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER JASON! This woman might by your only clue to where (y/n) is! First get as much information as possible. The woman is wearing an aid organization uniform, but it is al shattered and covered in stains.

She seemed really shocked but physically unharmed.

Why was she here? Was she kidnaped by the joker? Or was she the owner of this shed and was unlucky enough to stumble upon the lunatic clown?

I decide to just bluntly ask her, but first I have to get her face out the crook of my neck so that she can properly speak. I pull us both up from the ground and manage to put some distance between us.

'Ma'am what is your last name?'

'H-h-Haywood' the woman mutters before sitting on the ground. Sheila Haywood he?

I search her name in our database and the result appears in half a second.

Name: Sheila Haywood

Age: 46

Looks: originally red hair, died blond. Green eyes. Not muscular.

Profession: currently doctor in refugee camp outside Gotham.

In not too distant past doctor in narrows hospital. Forced to leave after botching an illegal abortion that caused a teenaged girl's death.

Relations: single, no contact with family.

Nationality: American

None of these things would explain why she's here..

A to hell with it: I'm asking it.

'Ma'am how did this happened?'

As result two big green eyes filled with tears looked up to me. The woman quickly got on her feet and answered: 'i-i was just cleaning up the shed of the refugee camp where i work a-and su-sud-denly a-a mad man with a-a cut in smile barges in and t-the next thing i know everything turns black..'

I frown at her story.. no clue to where (y/n) is..

Sheila notices my frown and starts to panic. 'I-I-I know it sounds crazy, but it really is the truth!' She practically yells desperately. More tears start to flow. I try my best to comfort her.

'Ma'am I trust you on your word. Joker is crazy enough to do such a thing. Luckily you are unharmed.' Sheila seemed to calm down and I decide that it is save to ask about (y/n). 'Ma'am I'm looking for a girl about 15 years old. She has (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Have you seen or heard anything that can be related to her?' Sheila things deeply and suddenly her face lifts up. 'There is a complex of shed just like this one a mile away from here. I can show you where, she may be in one of those.'

I nod and we leave the shed. She climbs behind me on my motor and we find the complex suprisingly easy.

As I want to enter I notice Sheila is not following me. I quickly realise why. 'Ma'am if you want you may leave now' she looks relived and leaves as quickly as she can.

I walk towards the first shed and enter. It is empty. I jog towards number two I find it empty too. This continues until I've seen twelve empty sheds.

As I approach number thirteen I hear the sound of running. I start running towards the door and just as I was about to open the door, it swings open and there is see her. (Y/n), her beautiful (e/c) eyes wide of fear, her face shocked and painful, her (h/c) hair messy and covered in dirt and blood just like the rest of her body. On her stomach seemed to be a huge gaping wound and she seemed exhausted. She got over the shocked quicker than me and gives me a small black machine. It seemed to be a trigger of some kind..... TRIGGER?! shit that means her wound?.... the trigger was inside her! I quickly put it in my utility belt and (y/n) grabs my arm to run away as she suddenly stops. Her face is filled with agony as she falls to the ground.

Behind her is the face I'd least expected to see.

Green eyes look at me.

'Sorry about that, kid. Looks like you chose the wrong person to trust, this time.' The red head said before I felt something hit my head.. hard.

As I fall unconious the last thing I see is Sheila's face as she betrayed me.........


	10. Chapter 10

Your p.o.v.  
As you open your eyes, you meet an unexpected sight..  
Robin was laying unconcious before you with a big red stain on the back of his head. His costume is ripped and he is covered with bruises and dirt. His red lips are slightly parted and a little bit of blood is dripping out them.  
Behind him seems to lie another body. A woman with red long red hair in some kind of uniform... what is she doing here?... and where is "here".....  
Fear takes over as the hard and cruel reality takes over.. you're still captured and in danger..  
You calm down the best you can and try ,against knowing better, to get up.. with a scream of pain you fall to the ground. There is a sharp pain stabbing in your back and you're paralized with fear and pain. With perfect timing (as to be expected from the sidekick of batman) robin wakes up.  
He tills his head up and looks you in the eyes. A parts of his mask is ripped away and reveals dark green eyes.. a form of déjà-vu come over you, but you just can't put your finger on it..  
Robun seems to say something but you can't hear him. That is when you realise how bad his wounds are..  
There are deep cuts on his legs and dark bruises on them too. The bruises are also on his arms amd on the exposed skin on his chest. Small, but heavy bleeding cuts are all over his body. His arms are tied behind him and his legs are tied together too. There are dark and big bruises were the rope tuchs the skin, a sign that they are too tight bonded. There are a couple small cuts on his face and he has a black eye. Suprisingly he doesn't miss any teeth, yet there is dripping a little blood out his mouth. There falls a trail of blood from his head to his dark green eye. Your eyes travel quickly up to his head and now the big wound on his head is visible. His breaths are sharp and irregular. His face fills with a painfull expression. Worry fills your mind: What could possibly hurt the infamous robin so bad? No scrap that. Who?.... There is only one option: Joker..  
Shit if he is here and robin is also here, where the hell is batman? Please batman save us.. How did robin actually get captured? I mean the guy has never been captures before..  
You look up to robin and he looks back too you with these familir dark green orbs and that is when you remember.. THE TRIGGER!!! Where is it?! Did joker got it?!  
You look the boy wonder in the eyes again with questions filling your eyes. You mouthed ,too afraid to speak, where is the trigger?. A respond with 'it is safe' You let out a breath you didn't know you held.  
You try to crawl towards robin, but you see him constrict in pain. You feel a stab of pain in your lower belly, but it wasn't caused by your inuries. You realise it's because he's hurt. You shake your head. I-it can't feel like this. i-it can't feel like love! you don't know him! You like no one that way!.........'that's not true' a little voice in your head says. 'you like jay don't you?' you shake your head again. That doesn't matter now! focus (y/n)!

After a lot of struggeling and pain you reach him. His green eyes look at you with some glow in them.. What is that look? Worry? A little bit of anger? And.........admiration..wait what?  
Suddenly pain is written acros his face. His eyebrows frown in pain. Worry fills your mind again. You struggle against the ropes that trap your hands and feet, but it is all in vain. You can't get free and all that you've accomplised is creating more bruises on your wrists. You see robin next to you try to do the same, but with the same result. After more struggeling you somehow manage to sit up. And,to your suprise, Robin managed the same even with his injuries. You look into those dark green orbs and the déjà-vu comes again.For some reason jason appears in your shatterd thoughts. Could it be?........

But before you could think this weird theory through you see robin looking at the woman. You send him a questioning look. The silent quest of 'who is she' is written upon your face. A respond that confuses you comes from robin. From what you can tell from his expression she is the enemy, but if she is why would she be tied up too? Apparently the woman has amazing timing skills too, because she wakes up. As she struggles to sit up, you notice that confusion and fear is written upon her face. If she was the enemy she wouldn't look so suprised right? Or is it just an act to gain your trust? GOD! why are these things so frikking difficult! Just as you were about to ask robin what the hell was happening, you hear a creaking sound. Shit shit shit shit!...... Is he coming in? Fear rushes through your body and you see that robin has a smaller but similar reaction. The woman on the otherhand seemed to be more annoyed than afraid..

Your fears come true when a horrifying white face with the usual cut-up smile walks in closely followed by his lunatic partner. As your eyes lock with that monster fear rushes through your body and your paralyzt. As he takes a step foward you try to crawl back, but you fail miserably. His disgusting grin grows and he starts walking forward while laughing his crazy laugh. 'Well well...... what do we have here?' He ask teasingly and his grin reapears 'Harl?.... what do you think?.. should we introduce our guest to each other?..' His big white eyes are filled with a demonic glee. 'Whatever you think is best pudding!' harley answers in her way too sweet high-pitched voice. Honsetly she scares you just as much as joker. Right now you're shaking uncontrolably in fear. You look to your left at robin and see nothing but hatered in his eyes. honestly it makes you worry. To your dismay joker was now standing before you. As he is neeling you keep your head to the left and look at the ground. He seems to notice you're trembling, because he's laughing hystirically. He pulls your chin up with one gloved finger and forces you to look at him.Harley seems to be jalous at this action. 'what's wrong..(y/n)?.....'

Your eyes widen at the way he says your name. H-how does he knows it?! shit shit shit shit! Your (e/c) eyes filled with fear are locked with his insane white eyes. In a reflex your close your eyes and tear your head away. Your fully shaking and you're too afraid to open your eyes. The next thing you know something hard hits your cheek and pain fills your mind. Due to the inpact from the hit you fall on your side, what causes your injuries to hurt more. As you open your eyes in shock you can feel blood in your mouth and you feel again a sharp pain on your cheek. You feel a trail of warm blood travel down your cheek. As your vision goes from blurry to sharp you see an horrifying sight. Joker is standing above you, his chelsea grin big and his crazy eyes wide open. His expression is cheerfull, yet you can see the dangerous glin in his eyes. He's holding a crowbar covered in dried up blood, except at the top, which is covered in fresh blood.. Your blood..

You see his arm lift for another hit and you try to shield your head as suddenly an female voice starts to speak. You're too much in shock to understand what she's saying in the begin, but she sounds pissed. As you somehow manage to sit up you realise it's the red haired woman speeking. Wow... she's really brave... or rather really stupid. You manage to clear your mind from the pain and you can hear the woman clearly now. Not that you're understanding what she's saying

'What the hell joker?! what is the meaning of this?!' the woman yells at joker. Joker turns to look at her for a second and then lowers ,to your relive, his arm. He walks toward the woman and looks at her with an questioning look. The woman stops immeadtly with talking and tries to shuffel back. Fear is now clearly visible on her face. After a minute , which seemed to be a century, joker grins which causes shiver to crawl down your spine. 'I'm sorry ma'am, but i'm afraid that i don't know you' joker says with his smirk. This causes panic to spread across the womans face. 'W-we made a-a d-d-deal' she stutters. 'Really?' is jokers respond. suddenly joker seems to remeber 'Wait... wait i remember.. your that woman right? sheila.... sheila..haywood was it right?' the woman nodds. 'Yeah i remember you now.. i hired you to lead the bat brat in my trap. yeah.. you did a good job on that.' Relive spread across the woman making it clear that she thinks she is safe... So she is the enemy.

'Yeah that was smart from me..indeed, yet now you are of no use for me. out deal is done.' joker tells the woman and in an instant fear returns on her expression. Joker walks back to your. 'Now dear (y/n) if you would be so kind to tell us where the trigger is?' His voice was friendly, yet you could hear the threatning tone beneath it. You could see worry cross robin face as he seems to fear that you'll sell him out. No never you think. Like hell i'll do that. Stubornnis and adrenaline fill your body and push away the fear. You take in a breath as your about to answer something that will undoubtly cause your pain...

Jason's P.o.v.

Anger grow in my body. How dare that bastard! leave (y/n) alone is what i want to yell, but i know that i will then give away that i care for her, which will cause her pain. Her beautifull (e/c) eyes look my way and it just breaks my heart. The little fire that was always there is gone. I try to find a way to comfort her but then i see her chin constrict, something she always does when she's stubborn. I look up to her worried that she might do something stupid. Our eyes can only lock for a second before she turns her head to look joker in the eyes, but it was long enough. That little fire was back. I feel reviled, but i'm afraid that she's about to do somthing stupid. I see her take a breath and she anwers joker. 'i have no idea.' is her responds. Cold, formal, fearless.. like she wasn't just hit and isn't deadly injured. I see anger appear on jokers face and act before he hurt my (y/n). 'You can better give up joker' i say 'Batman is going to appear any second now. You'll never get that trigger.' i can feel a smug smirk appear on my face. 'you've lost.' I see joker turn arround to me and he still wears his stupid smile. grrrr how i want to wipe that smile of his face. 'well then Bat brat..' he starts 'then the bombs were useless in the end. yet that doen't mean i've lost. You see. I'm getting bored from the normal routine. Don't get me wrong bat brat. i absolute love to cause chaos,but it gets bored sometime. So i decided to leave him a gift. But i decided to be generuse and give you a gift too. you know Sheila? there was a reason why i choose you? you see it all starts 16 years ago. A doctor in gothman fell in love with a patient. It was lovely forbidden love. The woman got pregnant. It was wonderfull until the woman made a big mistake after the birth of her son named... uhh? I don't remember it, but i'll get back on that. The doctor helped a poor girl out with an illigal abortion, which caused a teenage girl to lose her live. So to keep out of jail she fled to ethiopa. There she found a job at an aid orginization.' So the story is about sheila.... then... shit!

Your p.o.v.  
Aid orginization? Wait!... does that mean that the story is about he woman. 'Sadly i found her not so long ago. So we made a deal or else i would bring her back. But you want to know about the boy. You see the boys father wasn't goodie-two-shoes. He was a criminal. He met another woman and fell in love. So they raised the boy togheter, but it wasn't a happy end. The father got arrested and died in jail' wait what?... that sounds like 'the boy tried to help is mother but failed. The mother died.' T-that is jasons story.. what the hell is going on! 'The boy became orphan. He lived a criminal live on the streets. Until he had an incounter with batsie. The boy was way too naive and became know as the litlle bat brat robin' your eyes widen at the realisation and you take in a sharp breath.  
'I remember his name now.. it was jason.......'


	11. Chapter 11

Your p.o.v:

W-what?... J-jason?. h-how.. w-why.... NO that can't be true! jason can't be.. Jason can't.. He can't be Robin. That's impossible.. right? of all the people in gotham.. How can HE be him! The odds are close to none right! you just can't handle the information you had just been given. Jason is robin.... That would mean mister wayne is... and dick is than... NO no i-it is all just a lie from joker! All joker does is lying. Jay isn't him. he just can't be. This is jokers plan to trick that woman and you and cause confusion! yeah that must be it..

But the lie can't convince you. You know better. first of all his appearance. Those exact same green eyes, the black hair.. Mister wayne would be one of the few capable of affording these things.. Jason deffintily has the will.. But even so the odds... they are practically impossible! Face it (y/n)... You know it to be true.. Even if the evidence doesn't convince you.. You know why you had those déjà-vu moments and those feelings.. You look rob.. no jason in the eyes as you realize and exept the cold hard truth. You should feel betrated and to be honest.. You do. He probally only "befriended" you so that he could interogate you.. A sharp pain cuts through your body. once again not only from pain but from the horrible truth. tears prickel in your eyes.. h-he he betra- NO what kind of childish stupid crap is this (y/n)! even if he did only befriended you because of that. He did it to protect gotham. You are not going cry and act all hurt because of that! he has enough troubles all ready. What matters now is that we get out of here with the trigger! As you finally come back to your sences you realise that the woman is crying. You feel a pang of sympathy for her. She betrade her own son without even knowing it. Only then you have courage to look at the clown prince him self. His sickening grin has turned into a smug one. Ow how you'd love to wipe it off.

'well i hate to ruine this family reunion. i have got things to take care off. Now dear little (y/n).. if you would be so kind to give us the trigger then.' 'NO!' you screamed it before even realising it. You dodn't regret it though, not even when fear took over your entire body. No you won't tell him. You will not help this asshole. besides you spoke the truth. you don't even know where it is. And sure as hell you aren't going to sell out r-jason. Joker turns arround slowly with a murderous look on his face. You feel fear paralyz you, yet you still refuse to say anything else. 'no?' he asks with a dangerous tone 'well lets see what your little bat-brat thinks of that.' jay think what... NO Nonono no! Not jason! not him! you see joker walking towards jason with his crowbar. You want to yell at him to stay away, but you know that you can't. if you do you'll sell jason out and he'll get hurt even more..But this isn't better! you look jason in the eye as the first hit come down..

Jason's p.o.v.

As i look into (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes i know that it is over. She knows. Everything. She'll hate me now. She has every right to. a glance of hurt flashes through her (e/y) eyes. The little fire in her eyes is extinguished by the tears that form in her eyes. A sharp pain shoots across my stomach. she hates me. i hurted her. I hear my birthmother crying next to me. She is muttering things like:'i'm sorry. i didn't mean' I look at her and try to give a reassurig smile. It fails miserably yet still manages to convince her. I look to (y/n) again. she is looking up to joker and i'm afraid she's going to break down. shit shit shit. Why?! why did it have to be her! why the girl i like. bitter irony flashes through me. If i hadn't got close to her she wouldn't be in this situation. As i look to her form i see her frist hurt expression turn into a cold one. Yet i can see the little fire again. sowly building, yet it is there. Unmistakenly. That's when the lunatic decided to join in. 'well i hate to ruine this family reunion.'i hear my mother bursting out in tears. Hate and anger fills my gutss. 'i have got things to take care off. Now dear little (y/n).. '(y/n)? what does he want with (y/n)! if that asshole touches her again he's dead. 'if you would be so kind to give us the trigger then.' The trigger! he thinks she has hidden it some where.. Shit! he's is going to torture her! damit. if he finds out i have the trigger, batman will never reach it. Yet i can't let her get hurt! before i can react a sharp NO is yelled. It came from (y/n). The fire is now clear, even witht the fear for her live in her eyes. 'no?' joker asks with a dangerous tone 'well lets see what your little bat-brat thinks of that.' me? what could he.. Shit.. shit shit shit. He's going to toture me until (y/n) spills the beans. Shit! i don't think (y/n) can handle that! As joker walks over to me i look her in the eyes. She is bitting her lip to keep herslef from screaming as her eyes are filled with fear. Fear for my savety. Worry fills my mind as the little fire that was clearly present a few moments ago completely has dissappeared. Her eyes are full of pain,fear and sorrow. I desperately search her eyes for that little spark as the first hit comes down.

A sharp pain hits my stomach as the crowbar hits me. I hear jokers laugh. I feel a few drops of blood coming out my mouth. I bite my lips to keep quite. It is in vain. A painfull grunt escapes my mouth. I look (y/n) in her (e/c) orbs that are filled with pain and despair. I try again to find that spark, but i just isn't there. I feel myself growing desprate as the fourth hit hits me in my face. The pain grows with every hit and so does the depair. I lost count after joker hit me in my chest, causing my lung to coplapse. I can barley breath. I try to suck in air, but it comes at the price of incredeble pain. As i look at (y/n) i hear joker say something. 'wow...that looks like it really hurt' another hit comes down. 'whoop hold on. that looked like it hurt alot more' and he laughs as he hit me again. I hear my mother crying and i hear harley laughing. (y/n) doesn't make a sound. As i look at her, hope fills my body. Eventhough her eyes hold fear for my live, the little fire is back. Before i can truely feel relived joker steps on my face. 'so lets try and clear this up, okay pumpkin?.. What hurts more?.. A?' he hits me in the face 'Or B?.....' The crowbar hits my cheek again. pain fills my body 'forehand.....' another hit 'or backhand...' he keeps hitting me. Everything hurts, and pain cuts through my body. I vaguely see that (y/n) is trying to hold back her screams and tears. 'Pudding?' harley asks in her high pitched voice 'mabye we should ask our little kitten what she thinks?' No! not (y/n)! but joker just nodds and harley picksup another crowbar. She hits (y/n) in the face, causing her to fall. I hear a painfull grunt. Harley hits her again, this time causing her to fall with her face towards me. I see dark bruises on her cheeks and a little blood on her fore head and on the corners of her mouth. I see a small tear fall on her dark and blooded cheek. Harley is hitting her again just as joker hits me. It is silent, except for the two lunatics laughs and our grunts. my mother has stopped crying. Where is bruce? He should be here already? has something happend to him?.. No that's impossible. Bruce can't be defeated by some henchmen. He will come and safe us all, but until then i've got to find a way to stop joker from hurting (y/n) and finding the trigger. I see that(y/n) is close to passing out or breaking. Tears freely run over her cheek. The little fire is almost gone. I try to say something to her, yet i'm only able to muter something. joker notices that and walks over to my face. 'huh... huh... A little louder lambchop' he whispers 'i think you may have a colapsed long, that always keeps them quite' he laughs while ruffling through my hair. I do the first thing that comes up in my mind..

I spit. Blood on his face. His smile shrinks and he bashes my head to the ground. i still won though, harley has stopped hitting (y/n) 'Now that was rude' joker says while grabing a handkerchief 'The first boy-blunder had some manners..' I smile a bloode grin.. ' i suppose i'm going to have to teach you a lesson so that you can better follow in his footsteps......' his grin grows wide again 'nah.... i'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar' he says while hitting me in the face again. 'well lets see if our little lady has some better manners' jokers says while walking over to (y/n) 'well (y/n)?.. are you going to be a good little girl and tell me where my trigger is?..Or do i have to teach you a lesson too?' NO! stay away from (y/n)! i look her in the eyes. She's scared. And i can she that she's close to her breaking point. She opens her mouth. what she say doesn't only suprise me, but the lunatics too 'Walk to hell asshole! You'll never find that precious trigger of yours.' the fire bruns low in her eyes. 'Oh really (y/n)?.. those aren't manners... What a bummer.. i was expecting something more from you.. oh well' he hitts her with the covered in blood , my blood, crowbar in the face. 'say what you want joker.. If you kill me you'll never know where that stupid trigger is.' she says while smiling a confided smirk. Yet i could see the fear behind it. 'i suppose you have a point.... so i'll just keep beating you until you tell me!' crazy laughter fills the room as joker starts hitting (y/n). Harley starts hitting me with her crowbar. GOD DAMMIT Bruce!! where are you! After what seemed like for ever harley and joker leave the room. I try to crawl towards (y/n), but fail miserably. i hear no not only my mother cry, but (y/n) too. 'I-... its okay (y/n)... Br-Batman will save us..' i say while trying to comfort her. (y/n) looks up to me and i expect her to hate me for this. She does otherwise. 'A-are y-y-ou s-sur-re j-jay?' she ask while crying. It breaks my heart to see her like this. It hurts even more then the pain from the hits. 'i'm sure (nickname) He will come.. Until then we have to find a way out' she nodds. She manages to crawl towards me, but she falls and lands half on me. Her face is a few inces away from mine. It hurts, but even in this situation i feel my cheeks heat up. (y/n) cheeks are as red as my costume.. or what's left of it. I still hear my mother crying. 'S-sheila?..' no response 'mom?...' she looks up. I see that her eyes are bloodstained from all the crying. I try to comfort her too. 'Don't worry mom.. Batman will save us' this causes her to start crying even worse. 'i-i-i'm s-so s-s-sor-ry j-j-as-son..' she cries. i try so smile sincire to her 'Don't worry about that. You were tricked.' i all i can say before i hear footsteps. I go quite immidiatly. Joker walks into the room with harley a few steps away from him. She's carrying a big sportsbag which she puts on the spot where (y/n) previously laid. 'Well i hate to interrupt this hart felt moment, but me and mis (y/n) have some things to attend to' he say with his sickening grin. I feel (y/n) growing scared as he starts walking towards her. She tries to struggle when he picks her up, which causes harley to hit her in the face. That was the last straw for (y/n). She passes out. joker just laughs 'HAHAHAHAHA well i like her better this way... way less trouble' He starts laughing again as he walks towards the exit. I try to get free.. but it was in vain. As joker reaches the door he truns arround and says: 'okay kiddo i gotta go.. It's been fun alright.... well mabye a little more fun for me..i mean i'm just guessing since you're being awfully quite.. aany way... Be a good boy. Finish your homework and be in bed by nine... And Hey.. please tell the big man i said.. hello...' he starts laughing again and closes the door. I grunt as i try to get up. I have to get up. Get out. Save (y/n). Somehow i manage to get my arms in front of me. I grunt as i stumble towards my mother and help her up. I run ,well stumble towards the door and try to open it.. Pain screams through my body but the door wouldn't budge. Come on! OPEN! i keep trying until i suddenly hear my mother gasp. i turn arround to see why. When i see it my eyes close slowy.. I take my mother in my arms and try to shield her with my body.. i mutter that i love her.. Where are you bruce? where? Why didn't you save us?.. Please.. please save (y/n).. is the last though that i had before the timer went to 00:00....


	12. Chapter 12

Your p.o.v:

A sharp pain causes you to wake up. The pains grows heavier as your vision starts becoming clearer. It takes a while until you can fully notice your surroundings. Black ceiling. Holes in it. Steel. A salty, yet metallic sent. A faint light on your right. Some form of machine on your left. Several thinks beeping. Are you in a hospital? How did you end up here? W-what happend to jayson! A-and his mom?! Are they save? Are YOU save?

You turn your head to the left, when you quickly close your eyes out of reflexes. As your cheek hit the thing your lying on, a deep and sharper pain wells up. You realise everything hurts, but the pain in you back and cheek are the worst.. Thanks to your movements a small drop of blood enters your mouth. The taste matches the salty and metallic sent in the room. Wait....... hospitals heal your wounds... if my wound is still open then.....

You quickly turn your head back up. Dark red stainson the black ceiling... Shit! you turn your head to your right. You face an damaged window. The faint light comes from a lamppost. You turn your head to your left. There is some sort of machine beeping, but it doesn't seem to be for medical care. Ignoring the stabbing pain in your head, you force yourself to down at your body. You are still wearing the same clothes you wore at the hospital that day, but they are ripped and full of stains. Stains from both dirt and your blood. Your hands are bound to the table by steel chains. Your feet and upperbody suffer the same treatment. The chains have several stains of your blood. You feel yourself growing nauseous and fight to keep in the vomit that is making it's way up.

You let your head rest on the steel table in desperation. The last thing you remember is being taken away by joker. You swear at yourself for passing out. It is clear that you are still captive, but what happend to jayson and his mom! Joker didn't seem to have any need for them...... Did he left them in the deserted shed?.. or did he... did he killed them... A stab of pain crosses your stomach at that horrible thought... But you cannot be sure that they are.. dead..  
Have some faith in jayson... Besides batman would surely save them! No way mister wayne would let his son die.

Relieved at that thought you let out your breath. Okay (y/n) get your mind out the gutter! Joker and harley are two of the most dangerous ,not to mention insane, villians to roam this earth. In order to escape that you have to have a game plan. The worst they can do is kill you... or torture you to insanity.. or kill everyone you ever loved...... Face it (y/n) they will do what ever they can to get you to tell where the trigger is.. Ofcours if you manage to find out if jay is with batman you could just say it. After all you don't know the precies location.. But if you tell them too early jay could be in great danger..

Second option: escaping. You are completly stuck to the table and physical extreemly injured. The change of escaping on your own are as good as none. impossible.... But getting help could be a option. You doubt any strange would hear you scream. No way joker brought you to a place where people could hear you. Even if they could, you are sure that he made sure that no one would save you. Meaning you best change are jay and batman.... The only option you truly have is to endure it until they save you. A strong, desperate feeling of helplessness comes over you, temporaly numbing the pain.

At the peak of you desperation a far too familiar and haunting siluet makes it's way into the room. A frighting laugh cuts through the room. Fear takes over your body. All you muscles are tens and the sharp and heavy pain wells up again only to be worse than before. Your breathing speeds up and your vision starts to blurr form the tears. You hear the mocking laugh again, only this time closer. You close your eyes in a hopeless attempt to not show any weakness. you failed. 'hahahha oohh poor (y/n).. You seem soo sad...' The male nightmare on your right says. 'Mister J?..' a high pitched voice on your left asks 'Mabye we should cheer her up? She has been a good girl.. She didn't scream for help' At this point, you weren't sure if them "cheering you up" would be any better. But you keep quiet, trying NOT to piss them off and buy time. 'Well harl... mabye if she helps us first.' you squeeze your eyes shut 'Well litlle (y/n), would so be so sweet as to tell us where the trigger is?..' you bite your tongue in fear 'Kitten...' harley says 'you seem so sad.... mabye that's why you don't wanna help us..' what?... No.. she doesn't mean... no.. nonono. Fear is now in completely in control of your body. You tremble and shake. '' harl.. that is a great idea!' says joker. You can hear the discusting smirk. You feel cold steel against the left corner of your mouth. Out of reflexes you open you eyes. You see jokers face only a few inches from yours. He is holding a pocket knife to your face. 'Why so serious (y/n)?..' he laughs 'Let's put a smile on that pretty face?' The steel cuts into your skin and you try to back up from the pain. It is all in vain as it only causes the pain to increase.  
Joker cuts from your left corner to your left cheek. The pain cut trough you entire soul. Joker just laughs at your pain. As he releases you face you quickly try to turn it away. For eventough the pain is unbareable, the fear overtakes your body and actions. He just laughs and grabs your face again. He forces you to face him.... He cuts from your right corner to your right cheek.. You feel dizzy from the blood loss and the pain as your vision starts to blurr. 'What's wrong (y/n)?... Now that you're smiling again, will be be a good girl and tell us where the trigger is?...' Even tough the pain hurts you extreemly, you bite your tongue. 'tsk tsk tsk (y/n)... why won't you just tell us' You see that joker is closer to the edge. You fear even more. Weirdly harley is both your savoir and your doom. 'Pudding?... Mabye she doesn't just need to smile, but... needs to laugh tooo' 'That is a good idea harley.. But how to make her laugh...' 'Pudding! i got a good idea!' harley giggles 'Let give her a massage for her brain!' She says while pointing to the machine to left of you. Your eyes widen when you realize what she means.. Joker notice your fear and his horrifing grin grows bigger. 'Good idea. Make her laugh.' You try to struggle as harley is putting everything in place, but you fail because of the pain. As Harley pushes one of the buttons you feel the painfull electricity run through your body. The pains grows and grows. You bite your tongue in order to fight back the screams. After a minute that seemed to last a century the pain stops. 'Well (y/n) you are going to be a good girl?...' no.. no you will not. You see his face become red with anger. He nodds to harl and the pains comes back.

The pains overtakes you.. There is too much.. Your limbs gone numb... Mabye..... mabye if you just tell him... Batman would surely habe saved jay by now.. if you would just tell... then...then..they would let yo.....wait.. they would NEVER let you go.. meaning... if you tell them that jay has the triger....they'll kill you.. Not telling them is the only thing that is keeping you alive.. Desperation takes you over.. Everything goes numb.. ' Don't pass out now (y/n)... i need you to tell me..' You manage to keep quiet.. 'Fine then' Joker's grin grows.. 'Well if you won't tell me.. then i will just kill you and ask your little bird friend' no... not jay... s-stay away from him... panic replaces the desperation...

Dark smoke clouds the room. You hear grunts and kicks. A bang and you see harley fly across the room and fall unconcious against the wall. A dark shadow is fighting with joker. An other shadow makes it's way to you. Batgirl quickly unchains you. Her red hair flows arround her as she is busy freeing you. No...Red hair....... no no no ! not her too! not barb! not you! 'no...' is all you can mutter.. 'Don't worry (y/n).. You are save now...' She tries to comfort you while smiling her fimilair smile. Yet you can see the horror in her eyes as she looks at your wounds.

Tears make their way down your bruised and covered in blood cheeks.. 'W-where.. ' is all you can mutter 'w-where i-s h-he?... J-joker..h-he..d-did he...' Barbara's face turns into a hurt one.. 'H-he ' she says.. No ,you think, he can't be... 'Joker killed him (y/n)...' NO!.... you crie.. Tears freely make their way down you cheeks...

'Let's go (y/n)' barbara says as she pickes you up. It is only now when you realise how strong she is.. She runs towards the window. You both are so close to savety as you hear that horrible laugh.. 'leaving so soon (y/n)?.... what a bummer..' he laughs as you hear a gunshot as you and barbara jump out of the window. As if in slowmotion you see her face turn into agony as the bullet hits her in her back......


	13. Chapter 13

Your P.O.V.

Shreds of unfimiliar faces. A black room. Blood. Laughter. Pain. Soo much blood. Slowly your vision starts to clear. You are in the shed again. Something is...... off. Joker isn't here yet, but.. The laughter from before has to be him. You try to run across the shed, yet you keep stumbling over something. It doesn't matter, keep running.. just keep runni-Wait.. why? What was it that you had to, no needed to do? ....... Doesn't matter. Keep running before joker catches you! Yet your legs refuse to move any faster as you struggle through... through what actually.

You look down and some part wished you didn't.. The floor all around you was covered in corpses. They were covered in dark black bruises and the dark crimson of dried up blood. You stumble back in horror only to step on one. As you turn arround to look an nauseous feeling crawls through you. Those people... you know them... t-they were also hostages when you were first captured by joker.... Now shaken you look at the dead body before you.. Short black hair, Dark blue eyes wide open in shock, firm eyesbrows, a strong jawline. Inescapably the face of the famous Bruce wayne.. A ray of dried up blood had made his way down his chin on to what was left the famous black comstume of batman. His dead eyes have a horrified expresion and there are cuts from the coners of his lips down his chin. The crimson frown scares you so much you let out a small cry. That's when you notice the tall corpse behind him. Long black hair, and ocean blue eyes behind what little was left of nightwings mask.. dick also had the cut frown. Behind him lays the body of an old man with white hair..NO! you run toward the cadaver of officer Gordon. You turn him from his stomach, only to be met by another blood covered frown. Just like batman and dick he is covered with bruises and blood. His grey eyes are closed. There was no sign of live of any of them. Panic slips through your veins. As you look up for a way to save them, the strongest feeling of dread takes over. There ,behind the corpses of those who you recongise from the orphanance, she lies still in her batgirl costume. Her red hair drained with cirmson and her green eyes are filled fear and pain while her face show betrayal. Different from the other she has no bruises, and instead of a frown a smile carved into her face. You hurry towards her, not caring is someone found you. You fall onto your knees as you reach her and start shaking her. 'Barb.... BARB! please say something! please!..' you sobb as you close your arm arround her and press her as close to you as possible. Tears freely roam acros your cheeks and sting in your own wounds. There is no heart beat. Sh-She's dead.. Your best f-friend..is gone... she's not comming back... and there is nothing you can do about it...

The tremendous feeling of being helpless..powerless burns through you body... The anger that is caused by that numbs out the pain and lost. You close barb's eyes and press a kiss to her fore head. You stand up and wipe the tears form your face. The new found power that anger gives you , cause you leg to walk further. You have no idea to where it would lead or what you would do when you arrived. All you know and all you care about is to make him pay. After storming off for a short while you start to recongise some parts of the shed. You feel you're coming closer to the exict. Suddenly you're there. Before the door lies jason, beaten down. Blood streams down from more wounds than you can count. The little power you had built drained from your body as you run towards his corpse. His short black hair was completely crimson and his green eyes had lost their light. Just as you bent down to check his pulse you notice a figure behind him. You catch flashes of a crimson grin on a white skin. You fall down scared and close your eyes on instinct. This is it. You're going to die..fear of the unkown and the end runs through your veins and burns in your body. You wish you could escape it... Death scares you.. But with everyone you ever cared for dead.. Life has nothing to offer you but revenge. And even though every nerve in your body craves for it, you know that it will consume you until you are nothing but a shadow of yourself.. You.. You are fine with dying if it meant being free from this fear..

That when you notice nothing happend. There was no sign of someone else being in the room. The dreadfull silence was proof of that. You slowly open one of your eyes and notice the figure is no longer standing, but mimmicking your position. Too confused to comprehand what is happing you open your other eye. The figure followed that motion. That is when you start to recongize the face before you: (long/medium/ short) (h/c) hair with crimson stains fraiming the face. The (e/c) of the iris alsmost completely gone, pupils and white fillng the space. Blood stains under her eyes, as if she wiped something away with bleeding hands. A crimson smile against a paper white skin. The figure looked just as confused and scared as you. Slowly ,Scared to confirm your own fears, you move your right hand towards you face. Your heart stopps when the image follows your movements.. no.... this can't.... You can't be that.. you shake your head trying to get the image out your mind. You open your eyes only to meet the mirrow image looking back at you..

Panic fills your lungs... Joker isn't here.... neither is harley.. d-did i... did i murder them.... You look up at the mirror and horror melts together with the panic as it smiles at you. She grabs the crow bar on her left and you feel a pressure on your left palm. She stand up and you suddenly are on your feet. NO no you don't want this... You try to take control of your body but it seems to have a mind of it own as it raises the crowbar towards the mirror. No.. don't !

Your hand keeps lifting and you reflection smiles at you. Her eyes are filled with an insane expression and a horrifing laughter escapes her lips. You try to struggle free, with no result as the crowbar hits the mirror. Shards of glass fly arround you as a pain wells at your cheek. Your reflection steps out of the remains of the mirror and hits you with the crowbar. You hear your own sick laughter before your head hits the flo..

You bolt up in fear. W-where are.. Wh-hat? You look arround feeling panic pulling at your gut. Your entire body aches but you ingnore it. There is only one thing on your mind: RUN! adrenile takes over and your sore legs are caring you as fast as they can. You are in some form of cave. There is a gigantic wall of computers on your left and all kinds of weird object on your right. A gigantic penny, a dinosaur, a shatterd robin suit in a glass case. You run past the wall of computers and are almost at the door, when to strong arm trap you from behind. Immidiatly you start to struggle, trash and try to free your self in vain. There is a wetness on your cheeks and everything hurts and sting but you ignore it. You hear the person behind you trying to calm you down, but you refuse to. Your head is starting to spinn as you grow tired. You hear the door open and you feel your heart sink.. You were never gettin out of here. you hear the person behind you say somthing but it takes a while for you to understand as you stare at the fimiliar face before you. The sentence still didn't make sence to you, only one word did. As you stop your struggling as the fimiliar name dies on your lips. The red hair girl before you traps you in an embrace. You feel the arms behind you release you and you close yours arround barbara. You can feel the tears run down your face but you couldn't care less. Barb was alive! she survived and is unhar- Wait.. why are you taller then her. You manage to free yourself from her hug as you look at her.

She is in a wheelchair. You remember that the was shot in the back trying to rescue her and you feel a stab of guilt. You quickly try to hide it, knowing how she would react but you are already to late. 'DON'T EVEN DARE TO FEEL GUILTY (Y/N)!' barbara says 'We should have come and save you two sooner' her voice sound tinier now. You don't even dare to hope he's still alive but....

But you have to ask. But you can't ask barb or dick.... they shouldn't be the ones to answer those kind of questions. You notice the one you should ask it to in the corner of you eye. You peck barb on her forehead and start to walk towards batman. You feel more anxious and nauseous with every step. Once you finally stand before him, you've lost all words and courage to ask that questions. Cause if you ask it this whole nightmare could be real... mabye it's all just an illiusion.

A pinch of pain in your gut tells you otherwise 'I-is he d-'a nod of his head stops your question. He's dead. Gone. You'd never see him again. You try to cope with it but panic, pain and the intense feeling of lost fills your veins and blood. Your tears blurr your vision and you bit stubbornly on your lip. A habbit when you try to hold your tears. You feel a hand on your shoulder and look up. Batman has pulled down his mask and you were staring at bruce waynes face yet... different. On first sight you don't see an emotion, yet if you look closely you can see that his eyebrow are slightly turned down. His pupils are smal and you read that indicates pain. It isn't the face of one in grief. no.. It is the face of someone who know it isn't over yet... For some weird reason looking at him.. it helps.. the pain numbs a little.. You see him exchange a look with dick who shakes his head. Seemingly unimpressed bruce raises his eyebrow. 'NO bruce... she's too young and after all that she has gone through' he says lowly obviously trying to bring a message to bruce. Your eyebrows furrow as you remeber something important. You face ba-bruce. 'Did you get the trigger' you ask, silently relieved that your voice didn't break. He nodds. You release a breath. It wasn't for nothing. he didn't died for nothing, yet the bombs stil have to be disarmed and joker runs still free and....

You are pulled out of your train of thoug by bruce facing you with a very pissed of looking dick and barb behind him. 'Bruce no' they both say. You recongized that look on barb's face. Procettion. 'She and she alone is the only one who should decide this' Bruce says with a firm voice. It is clear that he isn't going to change his mind. He turns to you. '(y/n). You went through a lot and it might be too much to ask of you, yet i believe you are capable of handling this after you're done with training.' You're confused: handle what? the grief? their secret identities? And what training? 'Barbara and Richard are against it, yet you should decide: Since barbara is incapable of going out on patrol, will you take the cowl of batgirl?' he continues. That hit your mind in a funny way. It was not at all what you expected. Could you do it? Could you become batgirl after seeing what can happen to you? Pain, torture, mutilations and even death..

No the question is Could you not continue the fight for them. For both barb and jason. You already know the answer. As you suck air in to answer dick and barb speak their mind. 'Don't make any rash decision (y/n) Your body is still high on the adrenaline. And you say what becoming her means' You nod, but you know this isn't because of the adrenaline. you look them both in the eye. 'Yes i do know what it means.. That is exactly why i can't refuse. If there is no batgirl to help protect gotham there will be more of my cases. More people that aren't saved' You turn arround to face your new mentor. He nods as you say the two words that will change your life from now on: 'I accept'


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year skip

Bells are ringing, lights are flashing. You're running as fast as you can... almost...almost..

'Shit..' you mumble. You missed your train. Crap. Now you're going to be late for training and bruce is going to be pissed.. Well it can't get any shittier than thi- you feel a drop of rain on your cheek. Great! You just HAD to say that.. You pull up your hood as you sigh. Today is going to be a long day. You hurry inside of the station, not wanting your make-up messed up. It is a pain to conceal the bruises, wounds and scares. You absolutely hate the look of sorrow and pity people show you when they see your scars on your lower face. The stupid "smile" scars often cause people to see you as a weak victim. You hate to be seen as a damsel in distress. On the other hand it is useful to hide your other identity. Speaking of that you should call barb or alfred that you' ll be late.

You grab your phone out of your pocket and search for barbara's number when the screen turns black. In a fragment of a second the batsignal appears. Shit you need to change. Bathroom! you run towards it, throwing one last glance at the clock. You alone in the rest room since NO one in his right mind would go to the toilet here. You run inside a booth and start changing. Boots. pants. shirt. Utility belt. Put all normal clothes inside your back pack. Mask on.

As soon as you have your mask on your system come online. You look at the time as you leave the booth and open the manhole cover and jump in the sewer. 1,5 minute. you're making progress. 'Batgirl? are you online' you hear barbara's voice say. 'batgirl online orakel' you respond. 'What's the stich?' you ask jokingly. God you have to stop haning out with dick.... 'What is your position?' barbara ask hinding a small laugh. 'I'm under narrow's central station. What is going on?' you ask. 'Great! i'm sending you the coordinations and info' she awnsers as a picture of what looks like a mob boss appears. He seems to be not far away from you and you have the element of suprise if you come from below. 'Is batman on the case already?' you ask. 'yes' is the respond you get 'Be careful batgirl. He's highly trained and manages to hold his own against batman' Suddenly something becomes clear in your head 'When did batman fight him?' 'uh..' you hear barbara hesitate. So it is true 'Yesterday right? that's why i had to patrol the east side.' barb mumbles something a long the lines of yeah 'So what happend?' 'Batman went to confiscate amazone and find out who was behind it, when they accidently activated him. He and nightwing won-' 'Nightwing is already back?' you ask. In respond you get the footage of the fight. Bruce and amazone are fightig as dick dodges a container. 'He has cut his hair' is your intellgent respond. 'Indeed' Barb chuckels. 'So what happend then?' 'After they defeated amazone one of the scums was about to spill when he was shot in the head. This man was the sniper. He killed three people and caused several car accidents during the chase. He fled into ACE chemicals and caused the building to explode while getting away.' Yeah.. you heard the last part on the news. 'You are under him now' You nod as you see a manhole. 'I'm going up' 'Okay. There are five hench men. Batman wants you to take th-' '-em out first.. Yeah i know the routine'

You jump out and face five buff looking guys. Out of instinct you judo flip the one that almost ran into you. 'Hey boys' Is your oh so dick like respond. 'Get her' the buffest screams. All of them draw their guns. You kick them out of the first three hands, but the forth shoot and nearly hits you. Damn it (y/n)! get it together! think of your training. You quickly disarm the last two. You finish your back flip as you land. They surround you now, yet you are confident you'll win. 'What are you waiting for' the leader screams 'It's just a little girl' well... A trained one..

The other four hesitate and you could see fear on faces. Their sunglasses hardly hide anything. They attack and you can see your own reflection in their glasses. A completely black mask that also covers the mouth. Honestly a scary mask, but you like it that way. As all four of them are about to hit you, you make a back flip, causing them to run into each other and to pass out. The buffest is now behind you and tries to cut you with his knife. You kick him in the nuts and jump to the left dodging the knife. You hit his temple and he's out too. You quickly tie them all down and start to run towards where bruce is fighting.

You turn the corner and meet bruce flying your way. You quickly dodge and charge. The figure is running the other way, giving you a change to have a better look. He wears a brown leather jacket, black pants, weapons all over and he has a red mask. He run inside a building and you follow. Once on the roof he jumps and you follow again. You're reading all the information that is currently given to you. On the next roof he tries to escape inside through the door, but you throw a batarang causing the door to be blocked. He stops running and turns arround. There is a moment of silcence, followed by the both you charging as you face the current incarnation of the red hood.......


	15. Chapter 15

Your p.o.v.

There is a short silence as the two of you stare at each other. You can't put your finger on it, but he somehow seems suprised. The silence doesn't last long because your instincts kick in and you charge. You try to hit him on his throat, but he swiflty dodges. You nearly lose your balance, but you quickly turn arround and kick his legs. He falls, but gets back on his feet before you can make your next move. He aims for your head with his knife and it barely misses your face. You take two steps back and throw two tasers at him, which he easily dodges. Thank god bruce didn't see those poor excuses of moves or he'd lock you up inside the cave to train. You throw a batarang at his face causing him dodge. While he moves to your right, you throw another at his feet and he messes up his foot work. You leap at him and nock both of you to the ground. But you only manage to get the knife from him, before he repays you with a smoke bomb to your face. Everything gets black before your eyes and you thank alfred for suggesting a build in gas mask in your costume. You feel the red hood hitting you in the feels, with what you guess is a gun. He pushes you of him and runs towards the edge of the roof. You try to tackle him but he aims the gun at you and you have to get out of the way in order to not get shot. As soon as you are out of shot, you chase him. You follow him across a handfull of rooftops, when you notice that both bruce and nightwing have appeared on the map. This gives you an idea. As the red headed ***hole attemps to leave to the left of the roof that you are currently on, you throw a batarang containing ,as you call it, "selfraising powder". (you know that is actually has some kind of sicentific name, but you think this fits because as soon as it hits a surface it explodes and turns into something similair to a giant sticky mess that vaguely resembles bread) The powder blocks his way, so the red f*ckface runs straight ahead. You check the map again. He's running straight into bruce's arms. The blue symbol representing dick is at his side. You call dick: 'Hey wing, sorry for interrupting your tea party but i got a read headed mob boss on the run and he is kind off going to run into you two in about a minute' 'Don't worry about it, we'll give him a veeeeerry warm welcome, batgirl' is dicks's anwser. 'Take care of the civilians in the area. Return to the cave after.' says a dark, rough voice. You feel irritation building, because bruce's acting like you can't handle yourself. Like you're still that untrained girl from a year ago. But you know better than to argue on the field. That only causes trouble and hesitation and those lead to death. Either yours ,which you couldn't really care much about, or the death of civilians. Over your dead body! So you bite your tongue and do what bruce ordered.

You were lucky. There were only about twenty people that needed to be rescued or evacuated. It was done quickly and the only cassualty was that one guy broke his hand. You're finished as you give a toddler with flaming red hair back to his mother, who was worried as hell. You escape to the roof and slowy make your way towards where you left your civilian clothes. While you near the station, a helcopter crashes into the building to your left. You rush towards the building and immidiatly scan for civilians inside. Luck must really try to compesate for the shitty wheater ,water is pourring from the heavily clouded sky, because the only occupants were a pair on the highest floor. You jump through the window, grab the two of them and escape the building. You dump the two citizens in the safe area and quickly return to the building, but as you make you way towards the accident you notice a red dot in the distance. You immidiatly realise who that is and you're able make a shortcut. You tackle him from the side in mid-air, causing the two of you to land on the other rooftop. He pulls his gun, but you hit it out of his hands before he can do anything. He tries to get up, but you stuggle to keep him down. It takes a few seconds but he suddenly stops with moving. 'Not that I mind, but usually you buy someone a drink before this...' he says in an extreemly flirty tone. You're confused. This is the first thing you ever heard him say and it is something so.....stupid. Why would he even say tha-. Thats when you realize the position you're in. During your struggle with him you somehow ended up straddling him.......

'Fuck you' is your response to which he reacts with 'perhaps after that drink..' He takes advantages of your flustered state by throwing you of. You quickly get back on your feet, but before you can regain your fighting stance, you're kicked in your stomach. That is the finishing hit as you fall off the building. You try to grap your grappling hook, but before you could even use it, two strong arm catch you. A black cape flutters arround you as bruce land on the roof with you in his arms. He drops you to your feet and you get ready to attack the red hood again, but before you can leave he grabs your arm and pulls you back. 'Cave NOW' is all he says before he's gone. You feel irritation fueling your stubborness. '(y/n).... you should listen to him.'barbara says as you return to the station and dissappear into the stall to get changed 'You got a few nasty cuts and even a bullet wound in you arm and t-' 'The bullet scratched me... i didn't got shot.' is your respons to Barbara. 'But still (y/n) you shoul-' 'I know oracle.. I'll go to cave. It is very clear that i'll only be in the way' is the last thing you say before you rip off your mask..


	16. Chapter 16

Dick's pov 'I don't know barb... I haven't seen her yet, but it isn't like (y/n) to storm off like an angry toddler.' I answer barbara through the cam. 'Dick, If I were her I would be royally pissed off too you know. Actually now that I think about, didn't the two of us had the exact same fight with bruce when we were his partners?' she retords while raising her eyebrow. ...... She's right. Bruce has never been the most caring person in the world and he's especially bad at expressing worry or concern over someone. It always comes out as orders or disbelieve in your capabilities instead of just explaining he's worried. If he just said that, it would be completely understandable, after all the job is full of danger and after... _Last year_ He's even more on edge that before. But he doesn't tell (y/n) that, so she'll probably think she's not good enough or too weak or something like that. And that never ends well. Because after feeling like that, comes disagreeing about methods and after that comes going down your own path. Just like barb and I did. And knowing (y/n), there's a bigger change it wil happen sooner than with us, since she's the gooddamn embodyment of stubborness. 'I know barb... I just worry. What if she decides to go solo? you know (y/n)! she'll get herself killed in some heroic fashion....' I say. 'Then talk to her. She looks up to you so she'll listen. Explain that bruce is just worried in his own way and perhaps take her with you on patrol. As _equals._ ' She shoots back as she's typing. That is not a bad idea, but it has always been kind of difficult talking with (y/n) after _it_. I mean she acts like she's fine, but I have caught her several times on the edge of breaking down. And every time she fight the puppets of joker she cuts her feelings of and if you try to talk to her about it, she just shrugs it off. 'Wouldn't it be better if you talked to her? You're like a sister to her and you know her better?' I wonder. Barbara's face turns into that of hurt. '(y/n)... She..We don't talk like that anymore. After I got shot she's been keeping her distance. I think she blames herself for my situation and.. _his_ death.' shit. She look really upset. 'Barb i' I'm cut off. 'I know dick, she's just mourning, but.... I worry. A lot. Lately I've been thinking there was more between _them_ dick... And I know she didn't get to tell him anything. She has nightmares, **bad** ones. But she just shrugs them away. She refuses to talk about it, doesn't visit his grave and cut herself off from her entire class and friends.' It clicked. 'She's internalizing it.' I conclued. 'Exactly. And we both know that is far from healthy. ' Alfred enters the room. 'Master richard, I have brought thea and a bowl of soup.' he quietly puts the bowl before me. An silent order. Eat. He greets barbara as I quickly eat the soup. Bruce enters, silently as always, and goes directly towards the computer. He puts something in while Alfred just put another bowl in front of him. He ignores it while the system runs. I look at barb and she pulls a face that clearly means: "Now is as good as ever " and I sigh. Well here goes nothing; 'Bruce? we need to talk' I state, hoping he'll coaperate. No reaction. so far so good. 'It's about (y/n). You gotta explain that you are worried about her savety instead of giving off the vibe of 'you are not trained well enough' you know..' Still nothing. I continue. ' Because else.. She'll do like we did, except she's stubborn enough not to come back. So it is important that you tell her, especially now after you know... Last year.' Silence. Complete and utter silence. I look at barb and she just nods. 'Bruce, we owe her this much. she's dealing badly with his death, and who can blame her. I mean we all are pretty shit at this type of thing and it has to be worse for her, She watched it happen. And she's just a kid. was just a kid. So we have to explain why you're acting like this. And I really think it would do her good if you just showed some faith in (y/n). Let her help catching the red hood. It would help her. Show her you trust her.' The silence is broken by the beeping of the computer. It finished it's run. Bruce looks at the result for a second and immediatly starts to search something else. No reaction at all. I look at barb and I can see she's frustraded too. How ironic that my entire speech was about him trusting us and then he does not even listen. Typical. I look at the clock. 'It's almost nine, shall I come pick you up?' I ask barb. She just nods so I grab my stuff and I start to leave. I step through the treshold and BAM. A big crash ecohoes trough the cave. I rush back in to see Alfred and bruce standing is a big pile of rubbish and papers. Bruce looks suprised for a second before returning to his stoic posture. Alfred start to talk, Annoyance evident in his strict voice. 'Master Bruce, I know you've been fighting for what's right and what not, but I am deeply concerned for misses (l/n). She barely eats, gets injured often, and sleeps even less than you, master bruce, if that is even possible. I know you have been having a hard time after young master Jasons death, but so has the girl. I'll allow you to mourn in what you deem the right way, yet I refuse to let it be misses (y/n)s demise.' He states. He used her first name. He's serious. I look at bruce, knowing that if alfred speaks up that he will reply. Instead he just starts typing and pulls up a file. It says 'Name: The Red Hood Status: Highly dangerous Fuction: Assosiate mob, sometimes leader, sometimes fake alias. Current: Mob boss Description: differs. Red head wear. Current: Red mask, leather jacked, armed with arsnal including knives, guns other weapons. Highly skilled marksman. Appearances: 1980,1983,1990,1996,1997,2017. Identity: differs; lian distal, phillip kane, lian harper, Unkown aka currently Joker Current identity: _Jason Todd_ ' wait.. What? As confusion fills me, I turn towards bruce with just one word burning on my tongue _How?_


End file.
